The Incident
by KittyKatBella
Summary: When one of Bella and the Eds scams goes horribly wrong, they flee and run to Eddy's brother's place, where they find out that maybe he's not the awesome guy Eddy made him out to be. (A re-telling of the BPS with Bella and Brandon in it. A request from one of my readers and reviewers) (Please review!) (I own nothing but my OCs) (FINALLY COMPLETE!) (THANK YOU FOR 1000 VIEWS!)
1. Hiding

It appears to be a nice, calm, quiet day in the cul-de-sac. The baby pool in Jimmy's backyard, which is under a clothes line, has a small toy sailboat in it. The sprinkler in his front yard moved side to side. In Rolf's backyard, his tractor lay in the field, currently not in use. A light wind made the fluff in the dandelion field blow away over to an abandoned checkers game.

A hopscotch game was left unfinished, with the bottom number '62' having a line trail off from the two, leading to where Jonny's shoes lay, along with a flipped over skateboard, a box of chalk, and an abandoned ice cream cone, which lay covered in ants.

A small clash pierced the silence, and the lane was completely destroyed. Garbage lay everywhere, including a balloon tied to a brick, a broken sign, and a black outline of a frightened Nazz.

More ants now cover the ice cream cone.

Another clash was heard as the other side of the lane also was destroyed. A bowling ball had broken an old record, and a fallen tree lay across the lane, smashing the fence.

Even more ants covered the ice cream.

The lane was destroyed, along with a broken water pipe near the top of the Tree, and a van lay on its side by a house on the other side of the lane.

A panicky and bruised Ed burst into his room, taking the door with him. He slammed into the wall and shook himself off, only to open the door and crash into his wall. Ed pulled his face off the wall, stumbling around.

He pulled off his shoe, revealing a stinky sock, which flies gathered around. He grabbed the sock with his teeth and tried to pull it off, all the while making his room a bigger mess, due to crashing into stuff.

The TV landed on his face, making him wobble backwards till he crashed into his bed, which catapulted him up to his ceiling. He crashed back to the floor, finally managing to pull his sock off.

"Trouble! Bad! Big!" Ed panicked while packing everything in sight into his over-stretched sock. He uncovered his toaster, popping two slices of bread inside. He picked up his arm chair, shaking it over the bag. Lots of stuff fell out, reducing the chair into a flat piece of fabric.

Ed rushed into his bathroom, tearing off his wallpaper. Hundreds apon thousands of sponges fell out, and Ed scooped up an arm full. The bread in the toaster popped out, and Ed grabbed them. Holding a butter tray in his teeth, Ed used a butter knife to spread butter onto the toast, making buttered toast. The butter fell off the tray as Ed threw the toast into his bag.

Ed scooped up the dropped sponges and pulled on his bag, which was stuck in the doorway. It finally popped out, and Ed rushed outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah was outside, cutting a box to make it look like a camera. She had a red string bow around her neck and a beret on her head.

"Ok Jimmy, ready?" Sarah asked, turning the 'camera' to face Jimmy, who was dressed as a pirate. Jimmy smiled and clapped lightly.

"And...action!" Sarah yelled.

"Ok!" Jimmy said, pulling out a wooden sword, "Arg! Avast ye barnacle buttoned bully! For I, the great pirate, Healhaul Crookshank, will swash your buckle, and yardarm your sea legs!" Sarah looked at him, unimpressed.

"Cut, cut, cut cut!" She cried, picking up a makeshift megaphone, "What the heck was that? Come on, say it like you mean it! You're a blood thirsty scurge on the seven seas, silly!" Jimmy thought for a moment with his sword tip on the ground.

"I found it, Sarah!"

"And...action!" Sarah repeated. But before Jimmy could say anything, Ed crashed through the wall, dropping his sponges.

He picked them up, yelling "Save yourselves!" Crying, he threw them into the air.

"Be free, dear friends! Trouble! Bad! Big!" He dragged his bag behind him, leaving a dirt path, as he ran to Bella and Edd's house.

Sarah and Jimmy just stared after Ed. Jimmy, who was stretching his eye patch, let it go, making it hit him in his face.

* * *

Bella was in her room, packing stuff into a pull travel bag, including cat food, clothes, a blanket, some money, and a group photo of her, Felice, and the Eds. Felice had her own little bag. All the while, Bella was crying slightly. Her tail was hung low between her legs, indicating she was frightened.

"I think that's all," Bella said to Felice, "Let's go check on Doppio D, then we'll come back for this."

She walked into Edd's room with Felice. Bella watched a sobbing Edd write a goodbye letter.

' _Beloved parents_ ,' Edd thought and wrote, ' _By the time you read this, we will be long, far..._ '

' _Oh dear_ ,' he thought. Tearing out the page, he folded it and set it neatly in the trash. He started writing again.

' _Dearest Mother and Father,_ _It is with great shame..._ ' Edd stopped writing to sob into his hands. Bella, who was also sobbing, gave him a hug, while Felice licked his tear-stained hand.

' _That we regretfully confess to..._ ' Edd stopped again and he and Bella shared another hug.

' _We regretfully confess to our involvement in the inexcusable, inconsolable, reprehensible..._ '

Bella, who was still sorting out advanced English words like the ones Edd used, was trying hard to understand what Edd was writing.

' _Aporant, detrimental, detestable..._ ' Edd was now saying aloud what he wrote down. ' _Immortal, thoughtless, hurtful..._ '

That word Bella understood. Hurtful. Edd stopped writing once more.

"Oh, what have we done?!" Edd cried, breaking into fresh tears, which sent Bella into even bigger waves. Felice was trying to comfort them both. Suddenly, Ed crashed through the door.

"DOUBLE D!" Ed cried, "BELLA!"

* * *

Eddy was in his room, trying to close his over-stuffed suit case, failing horribly. He finally got it latched and pulled it along with him. At least tried to, but it was too heavy. He eventually pulled it off his bed, but it landed on him before exploding open. Sweating nervously, he tried to pack everything up again. But before he could, someone was trying to force through his door. He grabbed a vacuum.

"Um, little Eddy's not home right now!" Eddy called in a high pitched voice. Finally, the person broke through, kicking the broken door up to the ceiling.

"DON'T HURT ME!" Eddy cried, hiding inside the vacuum.

"TROUBLE! BIG!" Ed yelled, his bag getting stuck in the doorway as he ran inside. He landed on the vacuum, making it explode in a cloud of dust, revealing Eddy.

"It wasn't my fault! I swear!" Eddy pleaded before seeing Ed, "Ed, you idiot!" Eddy ran around his room, repacking his stuff, "I thought it was those sore losers!"

"What do we do, Eddy?!" Ed asked, panicking, "What do we do?!"

"What happened to sockhead and Bella?!" Eddy asked, running in circles while holding his suit case. Ed looked in his bag and pulled out Bella, Edd and Felice, who were covered in crud from inside Ed's bag.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew," Bella muttered, trying to shake the trash off.

"Here, hold this!" Eddy said, shoving his suitcase into Edd's hands. Edd looked at the suitcase, surprised.

"We're fugitives, Eddy!" Edd cried, "Are you aware of the consequences we are about to endure?! All because of our misguided contangury!"

"The one time I participate in your scams, it has to make the whole neighborhood wanna kill us!" Bella shouted. The four kids, sweating nervously, looked at the window as a shadow passed by.

"Too late!" Eddy cried, "Quick, my brother's room!" He ran to his door and opened it, running into the hallway. Bella, Edd, and Ed followed closely. Eddy and Bella easily turned the corner quickly, but Edd and Ed crashed into the wall. Eddy was running over the walls, and even the ceiling. He, Bella, and the other two Eds skidded to a halt in front of the front door, which was being forced open. Felice was staying close to Bella's side, frightened. Eddy pushed Edd and Ed up the stairs while Bella and Felice followed. Eddy pulled the other two Eds along before setting them down. All four kids ran to the door of Eddy's brother's room. Eddy slowly opened the door and peered inside. Felice slinked inside a foot or two, ears folded down and crouched low to the ground.

"Eddy, do you think this is wise?" Edd asked.

"They'll never find us in here!" Eddy said before rushing inside. The other two Eds and Bella soon followed, Bella scooping up Felice. Eddy was digging around in the closet, "Aha!" Eddy jumped on Ed's head, grabbed Ed's tongue, and used it to make Ed lick the whole door. Eddy put the wallpaper on the door, camouflaging it.

"Ssh!" Eddy whispered as he looked both ways out the door before closing it. Inside the room, Eddy was locking the door using many locks, including a normal lock, a chain slide lock, a wooden board, a foot lock, and a locked chain making an 'X' across the door. Eddy stepped back, he and Bella hiding behind Ed, while Edd hid behind Eddy and Bella. Eddy moved behind Edd, making Ed move behind all three of them and gripped them in his arms, all the while moving slowly backwards into the wall.

"This is all your fault, sockhead," Eddy whispered.

"My fault?" Edd whispered, "Funny, isn't it, how it's always my fault when another one of your scams go ary."

"Yeah, well, I didn't see you stop me," Eddy pointed out, "You shoulda known it would go bad."

"No, I should have known, cuz then I would have stayed out of it!" Bella whispered.

"Boy, did it go bad!" Ed whispered. They all fell silent when they heard footsteps. Eddy handed Edd a glass cup and pushed him forward, making the piece of buttered toast fall off his back. Ed looked at the buttered toast on the floor. Edd put his ear to the cup, which he set against the door. It was dead silent as Ed, Bella and Eddy watched Edd. Eddy and Bella wriggled out of Ed's grasp, choosing to instead hide in his pocket. Felice hid beside Ed's legs, only her face being seen. Eddy and Bella poked their heads out to watch Edd. Edd almost jumped when he heard a crunch and looked back to see Ed eating the buttered toast. The cup slipped out of Edd's sweaty hands, clattering on he floor. He jumped a foot when the door started to be forced open.

"We are not long for this world!" Ed cried, running around the room, making Eddy and Bella fall out of his pocket. Felice his under the red car, now panicking.

"I'm too young and _bello_ to die!" Bella cried, tears in her eyes.

"The window!" Edd yelled, parting the curtains, only to see bricks. Eddy clawed at the window before starting to back up.

"What's with my brother and these stupid bricks?!" Eddy asked, tripping over the carpet to reveal...

"Eddy, look!" Edd said, pointing, "This heat vent will lead to our direct escape!"

"Over here, guys!" Ed yelled, sitting on the stuffed camel, "My lumpy mutated horse will save us!"

"That's a camel, Ed!" Bella corrected, panicking at the same time, as a blow to the door broke the wooden board. Then somebody kicked off the doorknob. Edd looked at the door fearfully.

"EDDY! THE DOOR WON'T HOLD FOR MUCH LONGER!" He informed Eddy, who was pulling on the grate to the heat vent.

"Don't just stand there!" Eddy yelled, "DO SOMETHING!" Edd pulled on Eddy, trying to remove the grate. Bella stopped panicking- well, at least the running-around-stupidly part- and pulled on the back of Edd's shirt.

"Giddy up, horsey!" Ed yelled, leaning back and forth on the camel, "Do not let your mutated lumps slow you down!" Ed flew off the camel, crashing into a glass box on the wall behind him. Edd, Eddy and Bella had finally pulled off the grate, only to find…

"More bricks, guys!" Eddy informed, jumped into the vent and landing on a layer of bricks. Felice jumped in, too, and looked up at Bella, fear in her small yellow eyes.

"Oh, oh OH! This way, guys!" Ed called, grabbing Edd, Bella and Eddy and showing them the glass box.

"'In case of movie break glass'?" Edd read.

"Bingo!" Eddy said, taking the tiny hammer hanged from the box and using it to break the glass wall, "My bro's always prepared!" He reached in the box to find... "A peanut?" Ed stuck his head between Edd and Eddy's to look.

"Cheap movie," He said.

"Ed, our movie isn't cheap!" Bella said, breaking the fourth wall. Meanwhile at the door, Rolf had stuck his hand through where the doorknob once was and tugged at the chain before undoing the foot lock.

"Let me through!" Kevin ordered, shoving through the door, "End of the line, dorks!" Bella and the Eds started to panic again, making Eddy toss the peanut into Ed's mouth, which he caught between his teeth.

"It was just a scam, Double D!" Eddy cried, grabbing Edd's shoulders, "How could it go so wrong?!"

"Eddy, the laws of probability can be real mean!" Edd cried.

"Shut my mouth!" Ed said, his words muffled due to the fact he was still biting the peanut. He used his arm as a nutcracker, breaking open the peanut to reveal...

"Eddy, a key!" Edd informed. At the door, the cul-de-sac kids were almost through.

"It must be for my brother's car!" Eddy guessed, grabbing the key.

"But Eddy, we're too young to drive!" Edd cried.

"Screw that!" Bella yelled, "I wanna live!"

"Get in! Get in!" Eddy yelled. Ed scrambled in, followed by Edd and Bella, who was clutching Felice close. Eddy tried to get the key in, but his hands were shaking too badly.

"Come on!" Eddy urged, finally getting the key in, but the car wouldn't start.

"It's no use, Eddy!" Edd shouted, looking at the bursting door as he buckled him and Bella in.

"It ain't working!" Eddy yelled just as Rolf burst his head through the door.

"Rolf promises it will be slow and painful, like papa's chafed back, Ed boys and Bella girl!" Rolf yelled. He finally broke down the door, and he, Kevin, Jonny, and Nazz entered, each with some form of damage. Bella, Edd and Eddy screamed, but Ed put on a determined look and stuck his feet through the car floor, running out of the room and through the roof.

"I AM ED! CHEESE AND MACARONI!"


	2. The Chase

"They're getting away, guys!" Nazz cried. Ed continued to run, crashing into and breaking a lamp post, a fire hidrent, a garage, and the fence. Rolf whisled and his pig, Wilfred, came running.

"Peel your onions, Ed boys and Bella girl, and cry!" Rolf called angrily, jumping on his pig, "There is no escaping the son of a sheppard!"

"Right behind you, man!" Kevin said, jumping on his bike and following. Sarah and Jimmy poked their heads out from around the corner of Sarah's house.

"Let's go see, Jimmy!" Sarah said, running forward, making her beret fall off. Jimmy frowned and nervously followed, taking off his pirate hat and throwing it on the ground. The two stood on the sidewalk as Ed ran by, still holding up the car with his friends inside. Following him were Kevin on his bike, Rolf on Wilfred, and Nazz on foot. Jimmy looked terrified.

"Yeowzers," Sarah grinned as a crash was heard, "What do you think they did this time, Jimmy?"

"Whatever it was, it must be worser than ever!" Jimmy said, smiling.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Edd yelled in the car.

"Not in my brother's car, you're not!" Eddy shouted angrily.

"I think we have more important problems, Eddy!" Bella yelled. Just then, a broken up Plank landed on the windsheild. Edd, Bella, and Eddy screamed fearfully, then Ed started. Ed started turning and almost crashed into Jonny, but steered out of the way just in time.

"Let 'em have it, buddy!" Jonny yelled at Plank. Rolf ran after the car on Wilfred, followed by Kevin on his bike. Ed jumped and landed on the fences on the Lane, a set of tires on each fence. Rolf finally caught up and was running behind them. He pulled on Wilfred's ears to make him go faster. The big squealed and ran quicker, making them be right behind the car. Eddy stuck his head out the window of the car, looking down at the tires on the fence.

"Gah! So much undone, unsaid!" Edd cried, "Mother and Father will be so annoyed!"

"Forget annoyed!" Bella yelled, "They'll be furioso!" Suddenly, Ed cried out in pain as Rolf bit down on his leg.

"They got me, guys!" Ed yelled, "I'm a goner!" His head started going through the hole in the bottom of the car, "Save yourselves! Don't forget about me!" Eddy turned to look at Ed's fingers, which were slipping off the edge of the car window one by one, "See ya!" Ed's fingers gave out and he fell out. Ed, Eddy, and Bella reached back and grabbed him.

"ED!" They yelled, pulling him away from Rolf. Ed's head hit the licence plate, which read 'DUDE' as his friends pulled him to semi-safety. Rolf struggled to hang on to Ed's leg, but ended up losing him. The car flew off the end of the fences.

"Curse you Ed-bo-" Before Rolf could finish yelling his threat, him and Wilfred crashed into the dumpster that Bella and the Eds had soared over. The car crashed through the trees with the four kids inside yelling loudly. They jumped over a gap and landed on the other side, driving through the iron fence of the junkyard. They stopped screaming as Ed pushed his feet back through the hole and began running again. He ran through the tall piles of trash. Kevin was waiting on his bike on one pile and spotted them coming.

* * *

Back in the Lane, Nazz was coasting along on her roller blades, panting. She went in a circle when she reached the end of the Lane and stopped. Jonny ran up, holding Plank in his hands and also panting. He looked around.

* * *

Back in the junkyard, Kevin crashed into the car's side on his bike, causing the four inside to start yelling again.

"Oh, help me!" Ed cried.

"Oh dear!" Edd yelled as they avoided a pile of trash, "Now what?!" Eddy looked out his window and saw Kevin a few feet away. He crashed into the car again.

"He's a maniac I tell ya!" Eddy yelled. Kevin crashed again, causing the car to serve in a circle. They drove up a pile of trash and ended going upside-down. Edd turned green and put a hand over his mouth while Eddy fell out Edd and Bella's window.

"Eddy!" Bella screamed as Felice, who was hiding under the seat, clung to the floor. The car fell on its side while Ed kept running, meaning Eddy had to run along side it while keeping his hands on the wheel. Kevin and Rolf raced after them.

"Run like worn stocking, Wilfred!" Rolf yelled at his pig ride. Ed quickly spun the wheel, reeling Eddy back in and making him get tangled up. Ed crashed through the fence on the other end of the junkyard, bringing it with him. They crashed into what was so far made on the new houses.

"Prepare for Rolf's water-laden bovine bladder!" Rolf yelled at Bella and at Eds.

"Plank's freaking out!" Jonny yelled.

"Double D, you got any bright ideas?!" Eddy asked, looking over at Edd, but he was vomiting into a paper bag. His pale face appeared and his eyes widened as he saw Kevin approaching.

"How do you like your faces?!" Kevin yelled, "Fried or scrambled?!" He opened Eddy's door, causing Eddy to run to the passenger seat.

"Ed, the door!" Eddy yelled, "The door, lumpy!"

"Rolf will assist you with the Ed-boy and Bella-girl logging, Kevin!" Rolf shouted, him and Wilfred beginning to roll.

"Go Rolf, go!" Nazz cheered, racing after them while Jonny clung to her back. Ed pulled the door shut and Kevin let go. Eddy slammed the lock down and began rolling the window up.

"Ed, fingers!" Edd ordered. Ed moved his fingers so they wouldn't be crushed by the window. Kevin frowned at his reflection and jumped off his bike and onto the car. Rolf rolled over and crashed into the back of the car, flipping into the air and him and Wilfred landing on the front. Nazz grabbed the licence plate.

"You're going down, dude!" Kevin said. Rolf was using Wilfred's tail to twist into the top of the car and pull it off like a cork, "Time for payback!"

"Plank wants first crack at 'em!" Jonny said, popping up.

"Rolf will use their hides as a crutch for Nana's goiter!" Rolf yelled. Nazz appeared.

"Like, thanks for the help up here guys?" She glared, "Duh!"

"It wasn't me!" Ed yelled, "Eddy did it!" He popped his head into his shirt.

"In your dreams!" Eddy glared at Ed, "It was them!" He scrambled off the seat and joined Felice in hiding underneath.

"Don't you pin this on us!" Bella yelled angrily, crawling under the dashboard. Edd looked out his window at the park and got an idea.

"Um, excuse me," He smiled nervously, but spoke quietly, "I'll be right back." He reached out his window and gripped the bars of the spinner in the park, making the car fly in circles with everyone on and in it. Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, and even Wilfred clung tightly to the car. Wilfred fell off, squealing as he shot into the sky.

"Hang on buddy!" Jonny yelled, holding Plank in one hand, and the car in the other. The top of the car finally peeled off and was shot off, with Nazz, Jonny, and Rolf as well.

"You dorks ain't seen the last of me!" Kevin yelled, finally losing his grip on the steering wheel and crashing into the slide, where Rolf was sitting and trying to clear his head. Edd's fingers slipped of the bars and the car was flung into the sky, the four pre-teens inside screaming for their lives. Kevin ran after them a few feet before stopping and throwing a piece of medal of the ground.

"DOOOOOORRRRRRKKKKSSSSS!" He shouted loudly. He groaned angrily.

"Kevin!" Nazz yelled from the destroyed playground, "Kevin, where are you?!" Jonny, who had been throw into the street, popped his head out of the hole he had created. He had a slab of concrete on his face. It fell off as Kevin stomped back over.

"I can't believe it!" He growled, "We almost had them! We can't let this go, man. Not after what they did." Jimmy and Sarah appeared in the Lane, watching.

"What do we do now?" Nazz asked, sobbing. Kevin walked over and helped her up, "Wait for them to come back?" Kevin lifted her up and she hugged him, "Cuz I got, like, a million things to do! Hair extentions, exfoleating scrap, spray tan, finger nails glued and polished, apomis wood filing…"

"Shed tears no more, fuss-bucket Nazz-girl!" Rolf said, walking over with Jonny, "Rolf will un-earth the Ed-boys and cat-girl and squash them like the parasites that infest Wilfred's tocus! This is Rolf's word!" He looked confused, "Dawg?"

"They're gonna wish they never messed with Nazz Van Bartonschmeer!" Nazz sniffed.

"I'm not going near that one with a ten-foot pole, buddy!" Jonny said to Plank. He looked at him then turned around and spoke quietly, "What? You're reading my mind, Plank. Time to call in the special forces!"

"Those thieves couldn't have gone far," Kevin said, walking off, "I'm getting my bike!"

"Yes, Rolf will draw forth the-" Rolf was cut off my Nazz running after Kevin.

"Wait up, Kev!" She yelled. Rolf stared after her and didn't notice Jonny sneaking off.

"Rolf will draw forth the pitchforks of distribution!" Rolf continued, "The Ed boy and cat girl shall riddle Rolf's rind no more! Wilfred!" Jimmy and Sarah saw the pig pop out of the ground at Rolf's call, "To the shed!" Wilfred squealed and ran after Rolf.

"Pigs are so gross," Sarah said, kneeling next to the fence and holding on.

"Oh my gosh, Sarah," Jimmy realized, "They're going to hunt down Bella and the Eds. What on Earth did they do?"

"I don't know, Jimmy," Sarah said, looking worried.

"Think of what they'll do to them, Sarah," Jimmy frowned, grabbing Sarah's arm, "It'll be worse than soap in your eye. Worser than polyester chafing!" He was now waving his hands, which Sarah grabbed.

"Let's have a picnic and watch!" She said cheerfully. Jimmy stared for a second before brightening.

"Oh, yay, Sarah!" He cheered, "I wouldn't miss this Ed thrashing for all the shoulder pads in the world!" The two laughed and ran off to pack.

* * *

Meanwhile, the car Bella and the Eds were in had just crashed into the desert, and Ed continued to run with his legs poking out of the bottom. Eddy fixed the tilted mirror to face him. He sprung up and looked over the back of his seat. He beamed and sat back down.

"Ha! We lost them!" He cheered.

"Yipee," Bella said weakly as Felice crawled out from under the seat.

"How can you be so certain, Eddy?" Edd asked, looking behind them.

"Those chumps'll never catch us now!" Eddy said, putting his arm around Ed's head, "From here on out, it's nothing but smooth sailing." As soon as the words left his mouth, Ed crashed into a giantic rock, making it flip over. Eddy flew out of his seat and hit the ground, just as the car exploding into lots of pieces like a party cannon. Edd's seat was hanging from a spring and he was hanging by his seat belt. Ed had somehow fallen into a tube-like piece, while Bella and Felice landed feet first on the ground. However, she was either going so fast or from so high, or both, that Bella's hands and feet fell into the ground, stuck. Ed popped his head and legs out of the top and bottom of the pipe and looked around.

He noticed Eddy's hair sticking out of the window and ran over, popping his hand out to roll the window (or in this case, Eddy) up. Bella had gotten her hands free and was now pulling her legs out of the ground. Eddy, in the shape of a window, fell out and shattered on the ground. Bella ran over. Eddy stood back up, unscathed, and looked around before growling angrily.

"Way to go, lumox!" Eddy yelled, getting in Ed's face, "The only rock for miles, and you had to hit it!"

"Look on the bright side," Bella said, cracking her back, "We're alive, aren't we?" Edd looked up at his seat belt, which was holding him up by his waist. He smiled.

"Seat belts certainly are a trusted friend," He said. The seat belt broke and he fell to the ground below him. Eddy and Bella flinched before looking over. Ed turned around to look too. Edd laid there for a moment before jumping up and waving his arms angrily.

"I FOLLOWED ALL THE RULES, LIVED A LIFE ON DESENCY AND PRINICIPLE!" Edd shouted. Eddy was walking back and ended up on the ground. Felice was hiding behind Bella's legs, shaking, "SO WHY DIDN'T I TRUST MY INSTINCTS THAT ONE DAY THESE SHORT-SIDED SOFTMORIC SHOW GAMES WOULD GO TOO FAR?!" Ed finally broke out of the pipe and hid behind a slightly confused Eddy.

"Double D's dark side makes my armpits sweat, Eddy," Ed said fearfully.

"Ewww!" Bella looked at Ed, disgusted.

"What doesn't?" Eddy asked, pushing Ed's face away.

"Lost souls are we, lady and gentlemen!" Edd cried, "Doomed for eternety!" He sighed sadly and laid down.

"Lighten up, sockhead," Eddy said, walking over and helping Edd up, "Hasn't Eddy always steered you right?" Bella opened her mouth and put a finger up, "Don't answer that." Eddy laughed.

"Oh oh, if I might partake in this chat?" Ed asked, "Could we not joineth the circus? Eddy could be the world's…" Ed grabbed Eddy by his shoulders, "Shortest elephant!" Ed set Eddy on the ground with a stretched out nose and ears, "And you, Double D, can be the clown!"

"There is no way I'm going to a circus!" Bella yelled angrily, "I got made fun of enough back in Italy, grazie mille!" Edd thought for a minute.

"I suppose one could get used to the confining nature of tights," He gulped, walking over to Ed, Eddy, and Bella. Eddy was pushing his face back to normal.

"Talk about stupid!" Eddy told Ed. He grabbed the back of Ed and Edd's shirts, spun them, then sat them on the ground. He landed on their backs like a hammock. Bella walked over with Felice in her arms, "If we're going anywhere, I know a place so out of the way, it's practically invisible." He stuck his tongue out between his teeth.

"Dare I ask," Edd sighed, facepalming, "And?"

"Yeah, Eddy," Ed said, "And?"

"And," Eddy began, grabbing the back of Ed and Edd's shirts again and standing them up, "If any of those losers find us there, they'll be mailed back to Peach Creek in a body cast."

"That sounds a little...violent," Bella frowned.

"Where're we going, Eddy?" Ed asked happily. Eddy walked in front of them with his hands behind his back. He jumped in the air.

"My big bro's place!" He announced.


	3. Trips and Discoveries

Edd frowned and looked down sadly.

"Eddy, I have my doubts your brother would offer us santuary," He said. Eddy poked his chin and lifted his head.

"What, are you kidding me?" Eddy asked, pulling Edd's head over to him. Eddy has standing on Ed's head, "We're kinda connected. Like twins!" He let go of Edd's head.

"Well, you are brothers," Bella said.

"Brain wave, stuff," Eddy said, feeling his head, "He's talking to me right now!" He jumped off of Ed's head and into his hands, "Come on!"

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Ed said cheerfully. Eddy jumped off of Ed's hands like a diving board.

"He's waiting for us!" Eddy said, running off.

"Wait for us!" Bella said, putting Felice down and running after him.

"Eddy's brother is so cool!" Ed smiled. Edd stared after them before looking back at the wrecked car. He pulled a labeler out of his hat and started spelling something. He tore it off and put a label saying 'OUT OF ORDER' on the bad end of the car.

"There," Edd said, satisfied. He looked back at his friends and started running after them.

"Wait for me, fellows!" He yelled.

* * *

Back in the cul-de-sac, the kids were getting ready to hunt down Bella and the Eds. Rolf was in his shed, throwing supplies onto Wilfred back. Jonny rolled out a red bush and peaked his head out from under it. He zipped over to the checkers game from earlier and hid under it with Plank in his hand. He crawled over to his backyard. He stood up and quickly sat on the swing hanging from the tree and looked around. He hummed and swung back and forth for a second, making sure no one was watching. He pulled on the rope two times, making it lift into the trees and fall back down with a stuffed Jonny doll smiling and holding a cardboard Plank. Jonny felt around a branch above him in a nest, looking for a certain egg. He found it and opened it, revealing a red button, which he pressed.

The tree rumbled as a secret door opened up in the trunk. Jonny looked down at the doll again before entering the door and making it close. It was an elevator down a number of floors, until in opened up to a dark room. Jonny turned on a watermelon-shaped lamp and used a giant magnet to remove the bear trap from his head that somehow hadn't killed him. He walked down a swirled flight of floating watermelon stairs, which lit up on contact. He ran across the giant room and sat Plank in a small watermelon chair next to his own. Jonny spun the two chairs in circles, making the floor beneath them give way and they fell into a pit.

Outside, the Jonny doll was still on the swing. Suddenly, Jonny popped out of the stump in his backyard, dressed as Captain Melonhead. Plank was on the end of a mop and had a mask on

"Shed a tear, cuz Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood are here!" Jonny recited, jumping onto a nearby trampoline and bouncing off. He crashed into the fence and pulled his head out. His watermelon helmet was turned backyards, "Holy Toldeo, Splinter, my melon vison! It's gone!" Jonny ran around in circles before stopping and looking at Plank, "Who's an idiot?" He turned his helmet around and had an unimpressed look on his face. Jonny jumped onto the mop and rode it like a horse, running off, "It's melon time!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kevin and Nazz were riding off on Kevin's bike. Nazz was back in her normal clothes and wearing a red, white spotted bandana on her head. Suddenly, a bug hit Nazz square in the face. She looked disgusted as she wiped it off. A big hit Kevin in the face, but she barely flinched. More bugs began to hit them.

"Nature's so gross, Kevin," Nazz whined, "These bugs are, like, freaking me out!"

"Get a grip, Nazz!" Kevin said, "This rage train ain't stopping till I thunk those four twerps!" His eyes widened, "Woah." He rode right through a huge cloud of bugs, swerving and crashing through a nearby shed. Kevin and Nazz fell to the ground while a crash was heard by the bike.

"Ow, that hurt!" Nazz cried, standing up and cracking her back.

"Oh man!" Kevin yelled, "I'm so sorry!"

"Aw, I'm ok," Nazz smiled and held her arms out for a hug.

"It was totally my fault!" Kevin ran past Nazz and over to his bike. She frowned, "This can't be happening. My bike's thrashed!" He picked the bike up and looked at it. He set it down and the front end broke off into a few pieces.

"Hello?" Nazz spoke as Kevin picked up the handlebars, pulled out a wrench, and started reattaching them, "Remember me?"

"Nazz, we need to figure out where those foul ups took off to, and head them off," Kevin said, "I'm pretty sure they won't be going back to the cul-de-sac. Not after what they did."

"That'd be the last thing they'd do," Nazz said, "They're, like, such scardy-cats."

"Good one, Nazz," Kevin said, impressed. Nazz smiled proudly, "Say, you got one of those hair pin things?"

"Totally!" Nazz said happily, pulling one out from under the bandana.

"Cowards run and hide, right?" Kevin asked, bending the hair pin to attach the front wheel, "So who's the one person in the world that Eddy trusts, besides his three loser pals?" Nazz thought for a minute.

"What about his brother?" She suggested.

"That little twerp wouldn't have the-" Kevin began, then stopped. He grabbed Nazz by the shoulders, "That's it! They're going to Eddy's brother's place!" He hugged Nazz, "Nazz, you're awesome, babe." Suddenly, he threw her to the ground, panicked, "Hold it! Eddy's brother'll murder us if we find out we're after his little brother! We're wasting time. We gotta get those dorks before they get there. If they get there before we get there, they'll never get theirs."

"What?" Nazz asked, confused.

"Forget it," Kevin said, pulling Nazz onto the repaired bike, "We gotta go!" Kevin took off, but due to the tires being kinda flattened, it was a little slow and bumpy.

* * *

Rolf was in the desert. He was riding on Wilfred, who had a pile of stuff on his back. Rolf was wearing a big white hat, a rabbit skin around his neck, no shirt, and held a pitchfork. He was on top of the pile of stuff and was controlling Wilfred with a piece of rope connected to the pig's ears. Wilfred was sniffing the ground, following the scent of the four criminals Rolf was after. Rolf peered over the pile to the ground, seeing footprints: one was a shoe, the other just a plain foot. Ed had had a shoe missing, so Rolf knew he was on the right track. Then he saw the car wreckage and jumped to the ground with the pitchfork in his mouth.

"We must not be seen," Rolf said, putting his face in Wilfred, "Or the Ed boys and cat girl will surely flee, Wilfred. Stay low and follow Rolf's posterior." Rolf crawled on the ground, being followed by Wilfred. Rolf jumped out from behind the giant rock and started stabbing at nothing, "Ed boys and cat girl! Don't ever...do that...again!" He stuck the pitchfork in the ground and started panting heavily. He looked around and noticed that no one was there, "The Ed boys and cat girl think they have played Rolf as a phony-baloney. But they have yet to feel the wrath of this sun of a sheppard!" Rolf took a hey and opened a chest in the pile of stuff. He searched around for another chest and threw it on the ground. He opened it up to reveal six eggs. He took one and looked around. He saw a piece of the car, all metal, laying in the sun. He put on a pair of funny looking glasses and looked closely at it. Rolf cracked the egg and poured the inside on the metal. Wilfred walked over and ate the shell, which Rolf had thrown to the ground. In Wilfred's eyes, if it fell on the floor, it was fair game.

Rolf watched the egg boil on the hot metal. He took out a can of weird sticky yellow stuff and poured it over the nearby car seat. Rolf spat the cork out of his mouth, making it land in Wilfred's nostril. Wilfred started squealing, trying to get it out.

"Wilfred!" Rolf yelled, the funny glasses moving up on top of his head, "You interrupt Rolf's study!" The glasses fell back down, "Do you think this is party-time for 1999? NO!" Rolf held out a muffin and started pressing the top of it of the sticky yellow stuff. Rolf looked at the top of the muffin and saw a single hair, "Ah ha." A bell timer dinged and Rolf looked over at the egg. He felt the egg then picked it up and folded it on top of the muffin. Rolf took the glasses off and looked closely at the muffin. Wilfred squealed. He was really hungry, so he nudged Rolf, making his drop the egg muffin. Rolf landed in the pile of stuff while Wilfred quickly ate the muffin.

"Wilfred!" Rolf yelled, getting down and pushed Wilfred back, "Has your think box collapsed?! Do not eat Rolf's tell-all! Back I say!" Wilfred pushed against Rolf and knocked him down, "Wait! Wilfred!" Wilfred stopped suddenly and sent Rolf flying backyawrd a few feet and making him crash into the back of the car, "Curse you, swine." Rolf groaned and turned around to look at the car back, "Consider yourself stritten from the anual son of a sheppard's bake off!" Rolf noticed the label Edd had put there earlier and peeled it off. He peered at it as Wilfred finished the egg that had fallen off the muffin. Rolf grabbed Wilfred by the snout and made him sniff the label, "We will have the Ed boys and cat girl on a spear by nightfall."

* * *

Bella and the Eds were walking through a large field. Felice was jumping around and having fun. Eddy was leading them. Ed was walking behind him, Bella behind Ed, and Edd was in the very back.

"Can your brother send me brain waves too, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"If only you had a brain, Ed," Eddy mocked.

"Come on, Eddy, have a heart!" Ed said.

"I just wanna go home," Bella sniffed quietly.

"Courage," Edd said to himself, "Courage, Eddward." The four reached a gate labeled 'PRIVATE PROPERTY'. Eddy, however, couldn't care less as he kicked the lock up and walked right on in. He walked down the hill with Bella following. Ed didn't walk down the hill, but ended up walking straight into the air before falling and rolling down the hill. Edd ran to catch up, but noticed the sign.

"Private property?" He read, "Um, fellows!" He backed up when the others didn't hear him, sweating nervously. He causiously took a step in, then ran after his friends, "Wait, stop!" He pausing to close the gate then continued running, "Come back! We're trespassing!" They walked into a huge field full of cows.

"Trespass, shmutpass," Eddy said, walking past a tiny tree growing out of the ground, "It's a shortcut." Ed fell onto the tree, breaking it off. It spun in the air, where Eddy reached back and caught it. Ed, who had fallen face first onto the ground, picked his face up with his foot. He looked around and became excited.

"Look guys!" He cried happily, "Moo moos there! Moo moos everywhere!" Eddy used the stick to hit a flower, causing it to break off from the stem. He caught it and handed it to Bella, who smiled.

"I love cows," She said, looking around, "They give me milk, and milk is my favorite drink in the whole wide world!"

"My bro had a billion cows," Eddy said, "A regular stampede of them." Ed, who was running around in excitement, grinned widely and caught up to Eddy, all the flies near the cows now following him.

"Eek!" Bella squealed, shaking her fists happily.

"Your brother's got moo moos, Eddy?" Ed asked happily. Eddy frowned and used the stick to swat all the flies away. Ed smiled up at the few remaining ones.

"Haven't we poked and prodded fate enough for one day, Eddy?" Edd asked, catching up to them, "I'm frightened."

"Poor little ol' sockhead," Eddy said, putting his arm around Edd's shoulders, "You're so neeve." Eddy walked forward.

"I think you mean 'nieve' Eddy," Edd corrected. Eddy pointed back at him.

"That too," He said. He stuck the end of the stink in the ground, using it as a pole vault, "My bro would never let anything happened to me, and I'll tell you what. I'll put in a good word for you three."

 _"Grazie mille_ , Eddy," Bella smiled.

"Thank you, Eddy," Edd smiled too as Ed ran around happily, "You're brother is certainly a kind, upstanding, and generous human being."

"Kindness and generosity," Bella grinned, "Two of the elements of friendship, and the important ones, might I add."

"He's got moo moos, Double D!" Ed grinned and put his hands on Edd's shoulders.

"Yes, well," Edd walked forward and next to Eddy and Bella, "What's our estimated time of arrival to your brother's santcuary, Eddy?"

"Beats me," Eddy said, putting the stick behind his back, "I don't know where he lives." Edd and Bella stopped dead, and even Felice stopped frolicing to look over. Then Bella and Edd caught up and Edd walked backwards in front of Eddy.

"You WHAT?!" Bella yelled.

"Pardon?!" Edd asked, "Are you saying all this time you've been leading us nowhere?!" Eddy used the stick and picked Edd up by his hat and set him down behind Eddy.

"Nope," Eddy said, throwing the stick away, "I'm taking you to my bro's house, smart guy. You just have to figure out where it is."

"Oh, let me, Eddy!" Ed volenteered, running forward, "I have a good figure!" Eddy jumped on a flower bush and continued walking. Bella frowned.

"Really?" She asked, "Did you really have to do that?" She crossed her arms. Ed jumped in the air.

"The hills are alive, Eddy!" Ed cried happily.

"Yeah, wiht the sounds of an idiot," Eddy mumbled.

"Hold it right there!" Edd instructed, somehow appearing in front of them. Eddy scratched his head in confusion and looked back at Ed, "We're not taking one more step until we've deduced the whereabouts of your brother, Eddy!" Eddy smirked.

"Forget to pay the brain bill?" He asked.

"But Eddy!" Edd said, "You brother's always been some sort of an inigma! I've got nothing to go on!" Eddy went under Edd and continued walking.

"Better hurry up," Eddy said, "Big bro's a-waiting." Edd slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Oh Eddy!" Ed called, pouncing on him and hugging his leg, "Do you think I could get your brother's autoghraph?" Eddy chuckled and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and pulled out a postcard. It was pink and read 'Mondo A Go-Go.' The back said

To: Pipsqueek

Having a blast!

-Big Bro

And the address read 'Pipsqueek, 220 Rethink Ave., Peach Creek.'

"Ta-da!" Eddy said.


	4. The Kankers Find Out

"Eddy's brother's autograph," Ed said, his eyes wide with amazement. He smiled weirdly. He grabbed the postcard, "Thank you!" Edd pulled his head out of the dirt, which had been caused by Ed running past him.

"Give it back, Ed!" Eddy yelled angrily, "My brother sent me that postcard!" Eddy crawled up the inside of Ed's shirt, "You're gonna wreck it!" Ed held the postcard out of Eddy's reach. Eddy put his arm through Ed's sleeve and made a grab for the card.

"Autograph, Eddy!" Ed cried.

"I'll autograph your face with my foot!" Eddy threatened, "Gimmie it!" He growled and made a grab for it again, but Edd took the card from Ed's hand. Bella noticed and walked over, looking over his shoulder.

"Dive captain, dive!" Ed said, falling to the ground. Felice watched the two with interest.

"A postcard?" Edd asked, looking at the card. Eddy still hadn't noticed that Edd had the card and looked down Ed's sleeve for it. His prize was a faceful of Ed's pits. Eddy quickly closed Ed's sleeve as Felice snickered slightly, "This could provide the very clue we need." Edd walked past, mumbled and looking at the card with Bella following. Eddy finally noticed.

"Hey!" He yelled, jumping off of Ed and running after Edd, "Gimmie that!" Ed noticed a crayon on the ground and picked it up. Edd was looking at the card through a magnifing glass.

"A post mark should lead us directly to-" Edd looked at the stamp, "Drat, it's illedgible!" Eddy's furious face appeared if the magnifing glass. He grabbed the card.

"AH!" He said, turning around, "You probably smudged it!"

"Eddy, if you want us to help you find where your brother lives, you could probably coroperate," Bella glared slightly. Edd also glared, then looked around for Ed. He saw him drawing a picture on a cow's udder. Edd walked over a grabbed the crayon.

"May I borrow this, Ed?" Edd asked, "Thank you." Ed frowned sadly and looked at his unfinished picture. He walked past Eddy, who was bowling on the postcard and dusting it off. He carefully put it back in his wallet and smiled. Bella rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Ed hit Eddy in the face with a cow's udder. It was a picture of Eddy's brother on it, drawn by Ed.

"I drew a picture for your brother, Eddy," Ed smiled, "Think he'll like it?"

"Uh," Eddy stared at the picture before walking over to Edd, followed by Bella, "Hey sockhead, where'd you go?" Ed looked at Eddy, dropping the cow upside-down on himself. The cow mooed loudly. Eddy and Bella stopped in front of a giant spider web.

"Gah!" Bella yelled, jumping backwards, "I hate spiders!" However, the web didn't have a spider on it, but lots of leaves with words on them, placed by Edd himself.

"Eddy, I found a link with key comunitives we've had with your brother," Edd informed, placing another leaf labeled 'STINK BOMB' on the web, "Among those, his shutterious stink bomb recipies," He placed a leaf saying 'ARMANIAN HOT SAUSE', "His haynous hot sauces, oh, and my favorite, malishious misleading treasure maps." He placed another leaf, "Together with other contensious calass cons, lead me to suspect your brother's quite the jokester." Bella frowned, confusing.

"Are you speaking English?" She asked, "Cuz I can only understand every tenth word that comes out of your mouth."

"You better believe it!" Eddy smiled, walking over to Edd, "He's the king, baby!" Eddy placed his finger on Edd's shirt. When he looked down, Eddy brought his finger up to hit Edd in the nose. Eddy smirked while Edd held his nose. Bella and Felice giggled.

"Yes, well," Edd looked at Eddy, annoyed, "Where could one groom this tendency to pranks and purail practical jokes?"

"I got it!" Ed said, running forward and sticking a comic book in the middle of the web, "It says so on my comic book! 'Pranks and purail practical jokes at the Lemon Brook Gag Factory'!"

"That's quite a coinincidence," Edd said.

"Lemon Brook?!" Eddy and Bella said as Eddy tore down the comic and looked. Bella growled.

"Bunch of mascot hating, lemon sucking-" Eddy muttered angrily.

"Nuh uh, Eddy," Ed said, snatching the comic away, "No autograph, no comic book."

"That's it, Eddy!" Edd realized, "Your brother may very well work there! Or at the very least, be a regular customer." Eddy bit his knuckles in excitement.

"I bet he's there right now!" Eddy cried happily.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Ed grinned, bouncing over on all fours, "I forget what we're doing!" Eddy frowned in annoyance.

* * *

Back in the cul-de-sac, Jimmy and Sarah were carrying a picnic basket and giggling as they skipped along the sidewalk and into the Lane. The stopped at the fence.

"On three, Jimmy," Sarah said. The two began swinging the basket, "One…"

"Two…" They said together, "Three!" The threw the basket over the fence, causing a plastic wrapped sandwich to fall out. The two climbed over the fence and continued skipping while carrying the basket between them. Suddenly, Jimmy slowed down and stopped, dropping the basket. Sarah looked back at him.

"What's the matter, Jimmy?" Sarah asked. Jimmy was staring ahead of them at…

The trailer park.

"I'm not allowed to go in there, Sarah," Jimmy informed her, "I still have bad dreams, and my mom had to buy a mattrice cover!" Jimmy sobbed into his hands. Sarah looked bored.

"Ok," She said, "But you're really gonna miss a doozy!" She ran into the trailer park with the basket, going down the right path, away from the Kankers. Jimmy hesitated.

"I hope Kevin knocks Eddy's teeth out!" Jimmy said, racing in, "Wait for me, girlfriend!" Jimmy made the mistake of taking the left path. He tripped over a piece of debris and bounced into a springy chair, which then bounced him into a pile of laundry owned by the dreaded Kanker siblings. The laundry tipped over and May turned around to look, confused. Marie, Brandon, who were washing the clothes, and Lee, who was hanging them, looked over. Marie was wearing a backwards facing cap and Lee had on a hair net and curlers.

"Oh way to go, May," Marie said.

"Yeah, as if our laundry wasn't dirty enough!" Lee snapped.

"Now we have to wash them twice as long," Brandon glared. Lee grabbed a bucket of clothespins and threw them at May. She ducked.

"Quit holdin' up the line!" Lee ordered.

"Watch it, Lee!" May glared. The bucket bounced back from the wheelbarrow the clothes were in and hit May in the back of the head. She stumbled and rubbed her head, "That didn't even hurt." Marie then clobbered her with a HUGE bag of soap.

"Get back to work, snout face!" Marie snapped, grabbed a pile of clothes of the paddle she was using to wash them, "My skinnies ain't gonna wash themselves!"

"Heh, snout face," Lee laughed, "Good one, Marie!" May sat up with large bump on her head. Jimmy poked his head out from under a blanket and started shaking. Marie gave Lee a wet shirt using the paddle. Lee took it and spit out two clothespins to hold it up on the clothes line. Jimmy shook more and hid under the blanket again.

"If you three weren't such fashion hogs, there wouldn't be all this laundry to do!" May said, picking up more clothes.

"I gotta look good for my babe, don't I?" Brandon smirked. May picked up Jimmy and didn't realize until he spoke.

"Oh please!" Jimmy cried, clawing at the ground, "Don't hurt me!" May looked at Jimmy, surprised. She covered his mouth and held him out.

"Looks like someone left something in their pocket!" May grinned.

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"Where'd he come from?" Brandon asked. Marie pushed them out of the way and peered at Jimmy.

"Looks like it's whats-his-face," Marie said, poking Jimmy in the forehead. May threw him on the ground.

"Let's call him Dutch!" May said happily. The four Kankers surrounded 'Dutch.'

"A little far from home, aren't ya, Dutch?" Lee grinned evilly. They all laughed.

"Uh oh," May said, "Looks like Dutch needs a diaper!" She laid Jimmy down and grabbed a small white sheet.

"I'm fine!" Jimmy smiled nervously, "Really, I am!" May ignored him as she died the sheet like a diaper.

"Aw, he's squirming!" May said. She picked Jimmy up. His 'diaper' had a safety pin in it. Jimmy sweated nervously. May pulled out a ketchup bottle and started feeding Jimmy. Lee pulled Jimmy out of May's hands.

"Dutch ain't a baby!" She said, slamming him on the ground, making his diaper come off and him bounce into the air, "He's a big growing man."

"Well, I could use a new punching bag," Brandon joked. Kinda.

"I bet he wants a date," Lee said. She set Jimmy in front of her. He looked around nervously, "WHERE'S MY FLOWERS, DUTCH?!" Lee laughed at her outburst. Jimmy was shaking on the ground. Marie picked him up and set him by the washer.

"Aw, my man don't need to give me any flowers," She said, "He just needs to do my laundry!" She laughed and walked off, throwing a pile of laundry on Jimmy, "Knock yourself out, Dutch!" Jimmy popped out of the pile of clothes.

"Babies don't do laundry!" May yelled, grabbing Jimmy my his mouth.

"He's mine!" Lee shouted, grabbing Jimmy by his arm, "Gimmie my man!" May grabbed Jimmy's leg, while Marie grabbed his other.

"Laundry boy's all mine, Lee!" Marie snapped. Brandon grabbed Jimmy's remaining arm.

"I said I need a new punching bag!" He growled.

"Back off, Brandon!" Lee snapped, "And you too, Marie!"

"Baby's mine!" May yelled angrily.

"I'm getting stretch marks!" Jimmy wailed. Just then, his pants split, revealing teddy bear undies. He screamed and Brandon laughed uncontrollably.

"Dude, that's so lame!" He laughed.

"Ahhh! I just wanted to see Ed, Edd, Bella n Eddy get clobbered!" Jimmy cried. Each Kanker let go of their limb of Jimmy, causing him to fold inside his retainer.

"What did you say about our boyfriends?" Lee asked angrily.

"And my girlfriend?" Brandon added.

"None of your beeswax!" Sarah yelled. The four Kankers looked up from Jimmy and over at Sarah. She set the picnic basket down angrily.

"My hero," Jimmy whispered, crying tears of joy. The four Kanker siblings pounced on Sarah and started beating her up and holding her down, "Leave her alone!" Jimmy flailed his arms and fell down, "What did she ever do to you?!"

"Get off me!" Sarah growled. Marie was holding Sarah's arms down and sitting on her body while May held Sarah's head still. Lee stood on the left side of her, while Brandon stood on the right, "What a shame." In unison, Lee and Brandon stunk their pointer fingers in their mouth and took them back out, covered in spit. May started laughing. Marie smiled evilly and joined in laughed. May held Sarah's head still as Lee and Brandon stuck their fingers in Sarah's ears.

"Ewwww, that's so gross!" Sarah whined.

"A double wet willy!" Jimmy cried, trying to get up, but his hands and leg were still trapped in his retainer, "Oh, the horror!"

"So, tell us, twerp," Marie began.

"What do you and Dutch know about our boyfriends?" May asked.

"And girlfriend," Brandon added.

"Stop! Enough!" Jimmy cried, finally getting on his feet and waddling over. He sat of Sarah's chest while Lee and Brandon took their fingers out of Sarah's ears, "Bella and the Eds did something really bad! Something big happened and everyone's angry, chasing after them to give them their just desserts!" Each Kanker's look of acomplishment turned to horror as Jimmy continued. He started crying and hugged Sarah, "I'm such a snitch!"

"Did you hear what Dutch said?!" May cried, standing up.

"Ain't nobody beating up on my man but me!" Marie said angrily.

"Or my babe," Brandon growled, rolling up his sleeves and making two fists. Lee looked thought.

"Grab the two squirts, guys," Lee instructed, "We're gonna need 'em." Jimmy and Sarah hugged each other fearfully.

* * *

Bella and the Eds were walking through a flower field. Edd was holding an odd device while Bella walked next to him. Felice was walking next to Bella, who was smiling and looking around at the sunflowers taller than her! Suddenly, the two heard Eddy laugh loudly. He ran up to them and grabbed Edd's shirt.

"Hey, guys, check this!" Eddy turned and ran into Ed by accidently. They laughed.

"Oh, uh, cute," Edd said, not interested. He started to walk away, but Eddy caught his hat.

"No, no, not that," Eddy laughed, "This!" Bella and Edd watched as Eddy uprooted a sunflower. Ed stuck his head out and smiled as Eddy hit him in the face, making all the petals stick around Ed's head. Eddy dropped the stem and laughed like crazy. Bella laughed slightly and smiled.

"Uh oh," Eddy laughed as Ed began chasing him on all fours.

"I am the mighty Agamasin!" Ed cried, trampling flowers, "Lion from outer space!"

"Don't bite me!" Eddy yelled playfully. Bella started laughing more, "Oh, Agamu-whatcha-ma-call-it!" Edd giggled slightly and looked into the device he was holding.

"Agamasin, a pooriss substrate," Edd said, "How aprapo."

"What's that stupid thing?" Eddy asked, looking in the opposite end. He grabbed it and turned it upside down, "Can you see cartoons in it?" Eddy spun it and Edd freaked out, "It's a wind widler!" Ed popped his head up and Eddy smirked widely.

"I will eat you now!" Ed yelled, foaming at the mouth. He made chewing noises and Eddy spun the device against Ed's face. He stopped and saw that Ed's head was gone. He looked in the top of Ed's shirt, slightly worried. Ed's hand popped out of the top of his shirt and grabbed Eddy's head, making him drop the device. Edd caught it and walked a few feet away. Ed's head popped out of his sleeve. Bella laughed.

"Gotcha Eddy!" Ed smiled at his prank. Eddy laughed lightly. Edd was fixing the device and glared at his two friends.

"Yes, well," He said, "It's all fun and games, but merry-making nearly cost us this sextant." Ed and Eddy stopped play fighting and stood still. Bella stared, too.


	5. The Sextant Scene

Ed was laying on the ground on his back, Eddy's feet in his mouth. Eddy was holding Ed's leg. Eddy snickered and pulled his foot out of Ed's mouth.

"You catch that, Ed?" He asked. Bella was biting her lip, trying to keep herself from giggling, "Uh, the what?" Eddy pulled his other foot out of Ed's mouth. Ed was now laying on the ground straight on his back. Eddy stood on his stomach, "I missed that. What's it called?" Edd turned around.

"It's called a sextant," Edd answered, "An astronomical instrement used to-" Edd was cut off by Ed giggling. Bella turned slightly red and giggled too.

"Again, sorry," Eddy said, walking over and smoothing his hair back, "I missed it. What's it called?" Edd smiled, glad to know that his friend was interested in such an interesting tool.

"It's commonly known as a sextant, Eddy," Edd repeated. Ed, Eddy, and Bella burst out laughed. Even Felice giggled.

"I can't breathe!" Bella laughed.

"Say it again, Double D!" Ed laughed. Edd thought for minute, confused as to what was so funny. He blushed.

"Oh my," He said, looking at his friends and step-sister. Edd glared ever so slightly and started walking away, "Well, you won't be giggling when this...odd named device triangulates our postion, and gives us a presice heading to the exact location of the Gag Factory." The three were done laughing and had caught up with Edd.

"Wanna bet?" Eddy and Bella asked at the same time. Ed was spinning a sunflower by its stem and smiling. He did it fast enough that it ended up flying. This gave him an idea.

"But in order for me to calculate our bearing to the Gag Factory, I'll need-" Edd was cut off by running into a building, smashing the sextant to pieces.

" _Stai bene, Doppio_ D?" Bella asked, helping Edd up. Just then, Ed came out with three flying sunflowers tied to him, "Ed, how'd you do that?!" Bella ran over, dropping Edd on his back. Suddenly, the sunflowers sputtered (yes, sputtered) and Ed fell to the ground.

"Land ho!" Ed yelled happily, pointing at the sign on the building that read 'Lemon Brook Gag Factory.'

"This is it!" Eddy beamed.

"Gag Factory!" Ed cried happily, "Yay!" Eddy shoved Ed to the ground and ran to the doors, trying to open them.

"Sanctuary, at long last!" Edd grinned.

"Hey big bro!" Eddy called, jumping backwards and landing on Ed's back, "It's me, Eddy!"

"Perhaps the front doors will yield a responce," Edd suggested.

"Good idea!" Eddy agreed, "I forgot, my bro hates backdoors!" He ran around the building. Bella looked confused.

"Why?" She asked, following at a walk.

"Me too!" Ed shouted, poking himself on the forehead, "We are so alike!" Ed chased after Eddy.

"Yeah right!" Eddy doubted. Ed ran in a quick circle then ran backwards to catch up with Eddy. Edd jogged after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rolf had finally reached the cow field Bella and the Eds were in earlier. Wilfred pushed the gate open and squealed as he started sliding down the hill. Rolf looked around at the cows.

"Hmm, Wilfred, look," Rolf said, "What barbarian would allow their secreeting bodies of flesh to wander the field?" Rolf started sweated nervously, "Rolf fears an omen has befallen us." Rolf pulled on the rope tied to Wilfred's ears, causing the pig to squeal and stop. Wilfred looked up as Rolf dropped down a wooden bucket, "Guard the premises." Rolf climbed down off of the pile of stuff, "Rolf will interrigate this kaboodle of bovine discord." On his way down, Rolf knocked loose a chain of wieners, the bottom coming right in front of Wilfred's face. He sniffed them and started to try and bite them, but they were just out of his reach. He started walking forward.

Rolf hummed lightly as he walked around, looking at the cows. He found a really fat cow that couldn't even stand on its feet, so she was laying on her side. Rolf pushed her side up so he could get to the udders. He started milking the cow while Wilfred followed the link of wieners in front of him. When Rolf was done, he drank up all the milk in the wooden bucket. He smacked his lips and looked thoughtful.

"The interigation is complete, Wilfred," Rolf announced, "Nothing to fear!" Rolf looked in front of him and cried out at seeing the picture of Eddy's brother Ed had drawn earlier. Rolf took a closer look, "Has the world lost its mind?! The Ed boys and cat girl now have desicratted the sack of sustenance." Mumbling, Rolf picked up the wooden bucket and walked off to find Wilfred, "Come Wilfred! The Ed boys and cat girl must not escape!" Rolf looked around, not seeing Wilfred, "Wilfred! Wilfred? WILFRED!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bella and the Eds were trying to get in the front doors of the Gag Factory. Eddy threw Ed head-first at the door, making a dent in the hard material. He threw him again, and again. Finally, Ed's head went all the way through the door, creating a hole.

"Knock knock!" Ed called as if he didn't notice Eddy was throwing him at a door, "I am Ed!" Eddy kicked the door open, smashing Ed's face against the wall. Edd, Bella, and Felice followed Eddy in.

"Easy!" Eddy said, "Do you see him?" Eddy looked around the dusty, dark, old factory. Edd and Bella ran up to him, "Where're you hiding at, ya big lug?!" Ed broke out of the door and joined his friends. The door swung shut behind them and Bella sneezed.

"Bless you," Edd said.

"Dang it, I'm allergic to dust!" Bella groaned.

"Ollie ollie oxenfree!" Ed yelled. He ran around, "Oh boy! Look, stuff." Eddy ran past and skidded to a hault.

"Bro!" He yelled, "It's me, Eddy! You know…" Eddy lowered his voice, "Pipsqueak?" Bella walked over laughing and sneezed.

"I almost forgot about that," She said, sniffing.

"Where is everybody?" Eddy frowned. Him and Bella walked back over to Ed and Edd, "Are you sure this is a Gag Factory? Cuz I ain't laughing." Ed was digging around in a box and came back out with funny eye glasses.

"Looks gaggy to me, Eddy," Ed said. The eyes in the glasses popped out on the wire. Bella giggled.

"Ed, comic book, please," Edd requested. Ed handed his friend the comic from earlier.

"Man, that joke's old," Eddy said.

"Exactly," Edd said, "This publication was printed over ten years ago.

"Revolt of The Rotting Brains," Ed said, pushing the eyes back in, "A classic." One eye popped out. Eddy grabbed the comic and threw it away.

"This comic's useless!" He growled.

"Eddy!" Ed yelled, running after his comic book.

"That was actually," Bella began, then sneezed, "Kinda mean."

"Where oh where has my rotting brain gone?!" Ed yelled ironically.

"We're hooped," Eddy groaned, falling face first onto the dusty floor in front of Edd and Bella, "We'll never find my brother, guys."

"Never say never, Eddy," Edd smiled lightly and Bella sneezed again, "Bless you. Perhaps old customer reseipts or employee records will unearth his whereabouts." Eddy sat up.

"CHOO CHOO!" Ed yelled, pushing a box in front of him, right of top of Eddy and pushing up lots of dust.

"Ed!" Bella cried and sneezed again, "Ugh. Well, the sooner we get out of here, the better. My nose is more stuffed than my stuffed animals."

"Oh look!" Ed smiled happily, "Boxs stuffed with stuff!"

"Not again!" Edd groaned and Ed dove into the box, "Ed, we'll never make headway if you keep rumaging through-" Edd was cut off by Ed hitting him in the face with a rubber chicken.

"Chickens, Double D!" Ed said happily, hugging the rubber chicken, "Oh, I love them to death, I do!" Eddy laughed and picked up a rubber chicken by its feet.

"Can't have a party without a rubber chicken!" Eddy said, "Big bro says so."

"Well, they are pretty fun," Bella laughed and swatted the chicken playfully.

"Edifying," Edd said, unamused. He walked over to the stairs.

"Ha, I get it," Bella laughed.

"I'll go examine the factory's filing cabnets and see what I can find," Edd said.

"Ooh, I'll come," Bella said, following Edd with Felice. Eddy looked at Ed and they dove into the box.

"What else you got in there, lumox?" Eddy asked. Upstairs, Edd pulled on rubber gloves and a surgical mask. He entered the office, closed the door and turned on the lights. Eddy laughed like one does when they have a plan.

"Oh, Ed," Eddy said, "Gum?" He held out a pack of gum.

"Lucky me!" Ed grinned and went to take a piece, but it started zapping him. Eddy laughed as Ed turned into fish Ed, a hotdog, cartoon Ed, the Peach Creek Cobbler, Viking Ed, old man Ed, and finally, baby Ed.

"What a chump!" Eddy laughed uncontrollably. He grabbed his stomach, "Oh, my stomach, Ed! I think I'm gonna-" Eddy made a barfing noise and threw fake vomit on the floor. Ed looked at it and picked it up.

"Pardon me, miss, but I think you dropped your lunch!" He joked. He tossed it in the air and it landed back on the floor. Eddy laughed.

"Hey, quit tossin' my cookie!" Eddy laughed.

"Ha ha, I have your lunch, Eddy!" Ed said.

"Looks real, don' it?" Eddy asked.

"No- no home should be without one, Eddy!" Ed said. The two fell to the floor, laughing.

Upstairs, Edd was digging through the cabnet and Bella was watching, the two of them listening to Ed and Eddy laugh loudly downstairs. Bella sneezed again and Felice meowed.

" _Grazie_ , Felice," Bella sniffed. Edd was standing on the second bottom drawer while looking through the top one. He almost lost his footing but steadied out just in time. He looked through the labeled folders, pulling out one that said 'EMPLOYEES' on it. He looked in it and poured out a pile of dust on the floor.

"Goodness," Edd muttered, shocked by how dusty the room was. Bella sneezed again.

"Ugh, I can't stay in here," She groaned, "I'm going out." She exited the room and stood on the balcony. Edd put the folder back and closed the drawer, causing a cloud of dust to surround him. He coughed and waved it away. He picked up a wastebasket and dropped his mask in. He took his labeler and placed 'Dusty Dusty Dusty' on the cabnet. He exited the room and stood next to Bella.

"Have you two forgotten why we're here?" He asked Ed and Eddy while pulling off his gloves. After no responce, Edd and Bella looked down to see that their two friends were missing.

"Ed?" Edd spoke.

"Eddy?" Bella looked around. They walked down the stairs, Felice following close behind Bella.

"Ed!" Edd called.

"Eddy!" Bella did the same.

"Hello?!" Edd yelled, "Oh, for Pete's sake." The two started walking, Bella looking around nervously.

"I-if this is some kind of prank, i-it isn't funny," She said. Edd began to become nervous as well.

"Eddy?" Edd asked, "Ed?"

"Oh, this is just like that haunted house me and my _papa_ went to," Bella gulped. Suddenly, they heard a clatter and saw a gear roll out of a dark hallway. Edd and Bella nervously stood in front of the hallway.

"Is anyone there?" Edd called. Bella's eyes turned cat yellow as she looked in. Eddy walked out of the hallway with a butcher's knife in his head.

"RUN, GUYS!" Eddy yelled, "SAVE YOURSELVES!" Eddy fell to the floor.

"EDDY!" Edd and Bella screamed.

"This can't be!" Edd yelled, backing into Ed, who's eyes were pure white and had a fork through his head. Bella was crying by Eddy's side.

"If looks could kill I'd be dead," Ed said, zombie-like. Edd started screaming and Ed's eyes turned back to normal. He started laughing and running around in circles.

"Help me help me!" Ed mocked, "I'm Double D!" Edd looked over at Eddy, who was also laughing. Bella looked confused and had tears in her eyes.

"It's a gag, see?!" Eddy laughed, pulling off the knife to reveal a half circle bit missing, "What, did you fall off the back of a truck?!" Edd glared angrily. Bella slapped Eddy then hugged him.

" _Meno male_ , you're alright," She sighed. Ed tapped Edd's shoulder.

"Aw, we're sorry Double D," Ed said, holding out a can, "Jellybean?" Edd smiled.

"Why thank you, Ed," He said, "These should prove quite comforting, and I am a bit...peckish." He tried to open the lid, but it was stuck. He frowned, "Stubborn lid, yes?" Eddy got up and hid behind Ed, both of them with their fingers in their ears. Bella looked thoughtful.

"Now where have I seen this before?" She asked herself as Edd tried to force the lid open. Finally, it cracked.

"Ah, succsess," Edd grinned and Bella's eyes widened.

"Wait _Doppio_ D, don't!" Bella cried, but too late. Edd took the cap off and a million stuffed snakes exploded everywhere, including the surrounding forest! Edd shot into the sky along with the snakes, which made a firework sound. The snakes rained down apon Nazz and Kevin, who were still riding on his bike. Kevin started to swerve to avoid them and stopped. He picked up a nearby yellow, red spotted snake.

"Woah, what's that?!" Nazz asked, pointing. Kevin followed the trailer of snakes to see the Gag Factory. He smirked.

"Dorks," He grinned evilly.


	6. Tricks, Pranks, and Transportation

Wilfred was laying down, having finally caught the wiener link. He was eating it and snorting a little as he listened to Rolf call.

"Hello?!" Rolf yelled, "Wilfred?!" The pig poked his head through a bush to see Rolf holding his shoe behind his back, "Rolf is so sad! This is true! Like the little eggplant-shrinking Jimmy boy Rolf cries and cries and cries!" Rolf hit his shoe in his hand three time. Wilfred squealed fearfully. He knew what that meant. He ran out and trampled Rolf, "Stay back or you will meet Rolf's shoe!" But Wilfred didn't listen as he ran over Rolf and and started biting him. Rolf dropped his shoe and started yelling in pain, "Release Rolf!" Wilfred finally stopped as all the supplies fell off his back and onto Rolf. The pig squeezed out from under the pile and ran away, squealing. Rolf popped his head out of the pile with a scuba helmet of his head. He tried to pull it off, but failed. He started stumbling around.

"Wilfred?" He called.

* * *

Ed was laughing and squeaking a snake as he, Eddy, and Bella looked for Edd.

"Did you see him go flying?" Ed laughed, "He flew like a canoe!" Ed grabbed a yellow snake from a tree, "This doesn't even look like a jellybean!" Ed threw it up in the air and Bella caught it. She smiled slightly.

"I shall name you Spitfire," She said to the snake, "After the only Wonderbolt I know the name of." Eddy looked slightly irritated at Ed's behavior. Sure, it was funny, but talking about it over and over again was annoying.

"Just keep your eyes peeled, Chuckles," Eddy snapped, throwing the fake knife away. Bella's ears perked up as she heard Edd yelling.

"ASSISTANCE, PLEASE!" Edd yelled. The three looked behind them and Ed began running towards the call. Eddy and Bella walked behind him.

"I think he flew over here, guys!" Ed said. Eddy began running.

"Where?!" He asked. Bella also started running, holding on to the snake she had named Spitfire. Ed picked up a whole tree.

"What?" He asked, looking under the tree.

"What?" Eddy asked, confused.

"Who?" Ed looked back at Eddy and Bella. Felice was holding a pink snake in her mouth by the tail. Eddy facepalmed and they heard another yell.

"HEEEEELP!" Edd screamed.

"Double D!" Ed yelled, throwing the tree behind him and running to the sound along with Bella. Felice had dropped the snake and was following.

"Hey!" Eddy yelled before the tree landed on him. Ed lifted up some bushes on the edge of a cliff.

"Why you dirty-!" Eddy ran after Ed.

"Tag! You're it!" Ed yelled. Eddy jumped on Ed, causing them to bump into Bella and the three of them to tumble down the mountain side. Felice ran down after them.

"You're dead!" Eddy growled.

"Look, I'm Double D!" Ed yelled, flapping his arms as the fork fell off his head, "I'm flying!" Bella and Felice landed feet first while Ed landed on Eddy on his back next to a waterfall. Ed sat up and looked around. Eddy peeled himself off of Ed's back and glared at him.

"Idiot," Eddy said. Suddenly, a shoe landed on Eddy's head, causing him to make a bubbling sound and fall down. Ed and Bella looked up at the waterfall.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Edd yelled. He was hanging by his hat from a rock sticking out from the water. He was holding onto his hat.

"Hi Double D!" Ed waved happily.

"Hey Sockhead!" Eddy yelled, "Can you see my bro's place from up there?!" Edd glared down at the speck that was Eddy.

"NO!" He shouted.

"Eddy, we have bigger problems!" Bella glared, too.

"NOW GET ME DOWN!" Edd shouted, agreeing with his step-sister.

"You heard him, lumpy," Eddy said, running onto the large rock they landed next to.

"Hurry, please!" Edd yelled, "I'm afraid I can't hold on for much longer, lady and gentlemen!"

"Hit him with something, Ed!" Eddy ordered, "Something big!" Ed picked Eddy up and threw him at Edd, knocking him down. Yelling, the two fell down into the water below.

"Ed, you _idiota_!" Bella yelled. Edd and Eddy made a HUGE splash, revealing treasure that no one saw.

"C-cold!" Ed shivered.

"Oh _Dio_!" Bella shivered too. The two fell off the rock, Ed landing on his head. Felice was also drentched, and meowed uncomfortably. Eddy was crawling out of the water, dragging Edd along. The weird part was that Eddy's nose was in Edd's gap.

"Fancy trick, Eddy!" Ed said, not knowing it was an accident, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"How mortifing," Edd said.

"My big bro showed me," Eddy said, pulling his nose out of Edd's gap.

"Do tell!" Ed said, impressed.

"Yup, my bro's a whizz at harpooning whales!" Eddy grinned. Edd's eyes widened.

"He is?" He asked, "Your brother is a whaler?" Eddy smirked.

"My mom's got fifty pounds of blubber in the freezer as we speak!" He said.

"Eww," Bella said, "I think?"

"You mean all this time-" Edd began.

"That's more blubber than my mom's got!" Ed cut him off.

"And he's got a peg leg, too!" Eddy added, "That's what you get for wrestling walruses."

"Eddy," Edd spoke, "If your brother is a whaler, then he must reside by the sea!"

"How do we find it, Double D?" Ed asked.

"Ha, you rhymed," Bella grinned.

"It's quite simple, Ed," Edd walked over to the little stream, "You see, this stream is a varidable highway that will lead us straight to it." He placed a pinecone in the water, which floated down the stream, "We merely need to float upon the current and it will carry us to its opening and Eddy's brother retreat!"

* * *

Sarah and Jimmy were pulling a wheelbarrow with the four Kankers in it, struggling under its weight and the fact that it didn't have front wheels. They had used sticks and the washer to build a lookout, which May was sitting in. Lee was looking through a pair of binoculars. Jimmy collapsed on the ground.

"You gotta get up, Jimmy!" Sarah said.

"I'm not gonna make it, Sarah!" Jimmy sighed.

"Quit yer squawking and keep it movin'!" Lee bossed, grabbing Sarah by the head and turning her around.

"Or you could always be my new punching bag," Brandon threatened calmly, "Your choice."

"Yeah, you heard 'em!" Marie snapped, "We got dates to save." Sarah growled then got an idea.

"Gee, Lee, I love your toe nail polish," Sarah lied, grinning.

"I said move-!" Lee began, then stopped to process Sarah's words. She looked down at her shiny red toes, "Isn't that adorable? The kid what's to be just like us!"

"Who doesn't?" May asked.

"She's kinda homely, if you ask me," Marie said, munching on a crosaunt.

"Nobody's asking you, Marie!" Lee snapped. She handed Lee a bucket of red paint, "Here kid. Paint to your heart's content."

"Eh, knock yourself out," Brandon shrugged, grabbing the binoculars.

"Jolly gee willikers," Sarah smiled, taking off the harness made from a toilet seat and taking the bucket, "Thanks, Lee!" She slammed the bucket of paint on Lee's hand.

"YYYEOCH!" Lee yelled. Sarah hit Lee in the chin, making her fly in front of the wheelbarrow.

"We got chisled, girls and Brandon!" Lee cried.

"Move it, Jimmy!" Sarah said, helping her friend up.

"I got 'em, Lee!" Marie assured, jumping on Jimmy.

"Get outta the way, Marie!" May said, readying a slingshot. The wheelbarrow crashed into Lee and May fell from the tower. Sarah laid on the ground and got up, looking at the wheelbarrow, which her friend was still attached to.

"Jimmy!" Sarah cried, running after them. May sat up and glared as Sarah grabbed Jimmy's feet and pulled on him. The wheelbarrow skidded to a hault and crashed into a tree as Jimmy became free.

"What a couple of brats!" Lee said, peeling herself off the trunk. Marie's whole lower body was inside the tree and Brandon was hanging by one leg on a tree branch, "Teach 'em a lesson, May!" May chased Sarah and Jimmy in circles, trying to catch them.

* * *

While that was happening, Jonny, AKA Melonhead was riding Plank, AKA Splinter the Wonder Wood, around the town, looking for Bella and the Eds. Jonny swung a watermelon on a rope and shot it into the sky. It landed- SPLAT!- on the sidewalk. Jonny tugged on the rope, wrapped the mop end around it, and opened the mailbox.

"No sign of those fiends here, Splinter," Jonny said to his wooden pal. They jumped off the mailbox and landed in front of the candy store. Jonny check in the gumball machine and, surprise, no Bella or Eds, "No Eds or Bella here." He listened to Plank, "What do you mean we're not getting anywhere?" Plank started 'pulling' Jonny, "We're taking the what?!" Plank 'stopped' at the bus stop, causing Jonny to fall onto his back, "A bus?! My melon rind senses trouble, chum!" Jonny listened to Plank, "I've never taken a bus before."

"Huh? Nothing to it?" Plank started 'pushing' Jonny over to the pole, "Boy, Plank! You sure turn into a flight ball when you're wearing a mask! Ok then, if it means we run down those four maniacs, we're taking a bus to justice!" Jonny struck a pose.

* * *

Back in the factory, Kevin and Nazz were walking around, Kevin pushing his bike along.

"Dude, what's with all these stupid snake things?" Nazz asked. Kevin shushed her. Nazz giggled and saw the lights on in the upstairs room, "Kevin, look!" Kevin walked over.

"You are so on fire today, Nazz," Kevin playfully punched Nazz in the arm a little harder than he meant. Nazz rubbed her arm, but smiled. Kevin walked up the stairs and kicked the door open, making it crumble into dust. He frowned when he didn't see anyone and took a closer look at the desk lamp.

"Kev?" Nazz asked, standing in the doorway.

"They were here," Kevin said, "I can feel it." Kevin looked in a drawer full of rattling fake teeth. Nazz squealed fearfully. A fake mouse- thought she didn't know it was fake- was running in circle in front of her.

"Get it, Kevin!" She begged. Kevin shoved Nazz out of the way and looked at the toy mouse.

"What is this, a joke?" Kevin asked angrily. He had pushed Nazz into the cabnet, where she found the label Edd had placed there. She peeled it off as Kevin stomped the mouse, "Those two-timing twerps are really gettin' to me, man!" Nazz walked over with the label.

"Hey Kev, check this out," She said, handing him the label.

"'Dusty Dusty Dusty'?" Kevin read, "I don't get it."

"Sounds like something Double D would say," Nazz said, setting her hand on Kevin's shoulder, "Don't you think?" Nazz leaned into Kevin, "Don't you?" Suddenly, the floor started to crack and gave way, causing Nazz to fall through. She landed on a power switch and then into a box of whoopie cushions. The machine started up and everything in the factory began to move. Nazz screamed out of surprise and Kevin looked down at her from the balcony.

"Nazz!" He called.

"Kevin!" Nazz yelled.

"You ok?" Kevin asked, worried. Nazz walked backwards into Kevin's eyesight.

"What was up with that?" Nazz asked back. The machine next to them started up. It was a packaging like thing. Kevin had parked his bike of one of the things that lifted up into the cone, so when it started, the bike went up with it.

"Not my bike!" Kevin yelled.

"I'll get it!" Nazz said, walking over. She reached up, "I think I can reach it, Kev!" Her shirt got caught on the corner of another lifter, so she went up as well.

"Hang on!" Kevin yelled, running down the stairs.

"I fell on that thing!" Nazz shouted, pointing at the lever, "Over there!" Kevin ran over and tried to lift the lever, but it was too heavy, "What's taking you?!" Kevin panicked and ran over.

"I'm coming, babe!" He yelled. He caught his bike just as it fell into the cone. He sighed, relieved.

"Hey!" Nazz yelled, hanging onto a platform, "What are you doing?! Kevin!" She fell, knocking both Kevin and his bike into the cone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed, Edd, and Bella were building a boat while Eddy sat around, watching.

"Eddy!" Ed said, grabbing Eddy's foot and pulling him over. Edd was screwing a giant stone duck head onto the boat while Bella, with red berry paint covering her hands, painted the sides, "It's a duck, see?"

"I painted it myself," Bella smiled and stuck her tongue out slightly. She looked at her red hands. The boat had handprints and pictures of ducks all over it. Ed dropped Eddy on his head. Eddy stood up and shook his head.

"I thought you were making a boat!" Eddy said.

"And a boat it is, Eddy," Edd said, "It mimics the common mallard in order to offer minimal disruption to the local fauna."

"It's got a sauna?!" Eddy asked, mishearing.


	7. The Big Fight

Ed popped his head out of the boat and into Edd's hat.

"Sauna's make me sweat," Ed said, "More."

"That's the point," Bella said, licking the berry paint off her hands, "Mmm, tastes like strawberries." Edd pulled his head away from Ed's causing his hat to stay on Ed's head and Edd's to be revealed. Eddy stared.

"MY EYES!" He cried, "They're burning!"

"You stop that!" Edd yelled angrily, pointing at a laughing Eddy.

"Doppio D, it's gotten worse," Bella frowned and winced. Felice paled under her fur and hit behind Bella.

"Does it hurt, Double D?" Ed asked.

"Oh shush," Edd said, grabbing his hat back and spraying it with disinfectant, "Can we please get down to the business at hand?" Ed scratched the back of his head. Edd put his hat back on, "Thank you. Ed, drum roll please?"

"For what?" Eddy asked. Ed pulled his shirt up and started tapping on his stomach, making a drum sound. Bella did the same, except without pulling her shirt up, because she wore a dress.

"By the authority vested in me," Edd began, standing on a nearby rock and holding a bottle on a string, "Sanctioned by moi, I hereby christen this seaworthy vessel the esteemed…" He looked at the name, "S.S Mutant Almost A Chicken Duck?" Ed laughed.

"Surprised you didn't run outta paint," Eddy said.

"I made it work," Bella smiled proudly.

"Stand clear, lady and gentlemen!" Edd announced. He threw the bottle, but it stopped within an inch of the boat and swung back. Eddy laughed loudly as Edd blushed.

"Hey mussles!" Eddy taunted, standing on Ed's head, "Can we go now? We might see a barnacle if we show up while he's watching Madlock." Eddy picked Edd up by his hat and dropped him in the boat.

"Into the barka!" Bella announced, jumping in with Felice.

"Really?" Edd asked Eddy.

"He's gonna feed us, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Heck yeah!" Eddy said, jumping on the duck head of the boat, "He was the royal cook for the king of Englishland."

"You mean England, Eddy," Edd said as Ed crawled in.

"Ally oop!" Ed said, pulling the edge of the shore in so the boat fell into the water and started to float along the current.

"And away we go!" Eddy grinned, "It ain't nothing but smooth sailing, straight to big bro's place, guys!"

"Onward!" Bella cried happily, giggling.

* * *

The Kankers were walking through the sunflower field, looking for Sarah and Jimmy.

"Where'd they go?" May asked.

"You see 'em, May?!" Lee asked, running forward and crashing into her sister.

"Watch yer back!" Marie warned before crashing into May and Lee. Brandon walked up.

"How clumsy can you get?" He asked himself.

"Get off me!" Lee yelled at Marie, pushing her off.

"I coulda sworn they went this way," May said, standing up.

"You'd lose your head if it weren't nailed down!" Marie snapped. May got in her face.

"My head ain't nailed!" She glared. Unknown to any of the Kankers, Sarah and Jimmy were right above them, hanging to the underside of two giant sunflower leaves.

"It's made of wood, ain't it?" Marie asked.

"No it's not!" May snapped.

"Yes it is!" Marie argued. A ladybug crawled onto Jimmy.

"No it's not!" May repeated.

"Pinocchio head!" Marie said. Jimmy was about to freak out, but Sarah covered his mouth.

"Lee, Marie swore!" May lied. Jimmy and Sarah looked down at the Kankers. Marie and May were pulling on each other's hair.

"Why don't you two quit thinkin' about yourselves?!" Lee yelled, holding the two by their necks. She slammed their heads together and dropped them, "And think about our dates!"

"Yeah," Brandon agreed, "We have to hurry. I need to pound the living daylights outta anyone of those nerds that even think about hurting by babe."

"Yeah, they need us more than ever, girls," Lee said. Sarah got an idea and flicked the ladybug off of Jimmy and into a flower, causing that flower to shake. Lee lifted her head and looked around.

"It's those two runts," Lee said, picking her sisters up and throwing them in the air. Brandon and Lee ran the direction that Sarah flicked the ladybug as Marie and May landed, "Move it!" May and Marie got up and followed. Sarah and Jimmy crawled down the tall sunflower.

"I think they're gone, Jimmy," Sarah said, looking around, "Ssh." She put her finger to her lips, "Let's get the heck outta here." The two started crawling the opposite direction of the Kankers. The heard snorting and Jimmy wrapped his arms around Sarah fearfully. Sarah moved a leaf and saw a pig rubbing against a sunflower stem.

"Ew, it's a pig!" Sarah cried. It heard them and turned around.

"That's Rolf's piggy, Sarah!" Jimmy smiled, crawling towards Wilfred, "Oh." Wilfred started sniffed Jimmy and he giggled. He patted Wilfred on the head, "Hello, Wilfred."

"Don't touch it, Jimmy," Sarah said, walking over, "Enough with the pig. Let's just go." Jimmy giggled when Wilfred put his snout in his pocket. Jimmy pushed him away.

"He must smell the sweet aroma of my mealtime nibble," Jimmy said, pulling out a wrapped caramel-covered apple, "See? A candied apple, Sarah!" He unwrapped it.

"Why does this look familiar?!" They heard Lee yell.

"Cuz we're just wandering around in a circle!" Marie snapped. Sarah quickly grabbed the apple from Jimmy, climbed on Wilfred, and held it in front of him like bait. Jimmy climbed on as Wilfred started following the apple out of the sunflower field.

"But that would mean we're lost," May said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the bus pulled up to the stop that Jonny was waiting at with Plank. The doors opened.

"Woah," Jonny said. He nervously climbed aboard and Plank 'paid' the driver with some coins. The bus closed its doors and took off, making Jonny and Plank tumble towards the back into a group of people. Jonny dropped Plank as he got shoved into his melon helmet. He stood up, sweating nervously.

"Woah, sorry mister. Buses sure pack a wallop, huh Plank?" Jonny finally noticed that Plank wasn't in his hand anymore. He looked around, "Plank? Buddy? Quit freaking me out, Plank." Jonny bumped into a woman, "Oh, sorry. Excuse me. Pardon me. Has anyone seen my pal?" Jonny ran through the crowd to the front of the bus. He slammed into the front and looked at the driver's seat, "Plank, is that you?" Plank was 'driving' the bus. He changed the destination to 'Vengeance.' Jonny looked worried for some reason, "PLAAAAAANK!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the boat Bella and the Eds were riding in had crashed into a swamp. Edd, Eddy, and Bella were standing on a nearby log. Ed was nowhere to be seen. Felice was standing next to Bella.

"Where's your fauna now, Mr. Duck Boat?" Eddy asked, irritated. He had taken his shirt off.

"The collision was unavoidable, Eddy," Edd said, "It was the unpredictable current that proved unfavorable." Eddy frowned and slapped a bug on the back of his head. He looked at his hand.

"Unbelievable," Eddy mumbled. Bella was scratching her arms and legs, "All I know is we're stuck in a swamp in the middle of nowhere!" He tied his shirt around his head, "Big bro ain't gonna be impressed." He slapped a big on his stomach. Bella looked around.

"Hey, where's Ed?" She asked quietly. Felice meowed and shrugged. Edd and Eddy didn't hear.

"Is that what you think?" Edd asked Eddy, "That I'm here to impress your brother?" Ed climbed on top of a rock a few feet away, "That I would forsake my home and family for something as tribual as-"

"BUTTERED TOAST!" Ed yelled happily, jumping off the rock and into the swamp water. The three looked over at where Ed jumped, surprised. Eddy slapped another bug on his cheek.

"Found him," Bella said, scratching her arm, "Ugh, stupid bugs."

"Perhaps we should talk about you and Ed's immature behavior," Edd said, "I'm sure he'd like to hear about that. Why, I'll have you know, if it hadn't been for my-" Edd was cut off.

"Crocodile attack!" Ed yelled, jumping on Eddy.

"Ed!" Eddy yelled as Ed pushed him into the water.

"Ah!" Bella jumped half a foot. Eddy laughed and forced Ed's mouth wide open.

"He's a mean one!" Eddy said, jumping out of Ed's mouth. Ed pounced on him again. Eddy picked him up in the shape of a handbag, "Ah-ha!" Ed started biting at Eddy.

"I will chomp you!" Ed yelled, chasing Eddy into the swamp. Edd and Bella stared after them.

"Wait!" Edd cried, worried, "Where are you two going?!" Edd and Bella started stepping on lilypads, rocks, and bits of land to follow, Bella picking up Felice, "A malodorous marsh is not a place to play, gentlemen!" They finally reached dry land, "Do you hear me?!" They found them in a pond of some sort.

"Over here, Sockhead! Hey!" Eddy called. Edd and Bella looked over, "Help me out of this molasses. It's trying to swallow me." Ed and Eddy were sinking.

"Wiggle my toes, wiggle my toes," Ed said happily.

"Make no sudden movements," Edd said, starting to sweat, "You're sinking in QUICKSAND!"

"Quicksand?!" Eddy cried, trying to get out, "Ed, we're done for!"

"We are so in manure!" Ed yelled.

"Immature, stupid!" Eddy yelled, "Immature! Oh man, we're really sinking now!"

"To all the girls I've loved before!" Ed cried, his head sinking under the muck.

"No! Ed!" Eddy grabbed his head and tried to pull it back up, "Hang on, man! GUYS!" Edd and Bella were trying to make a rope out of some cattail plants.

"Stay calm, don't panic," Edd said, panicking slightly, "I've got it!" Edd turned around and threw the 'rope' into the quicksand, but Ed and Eddy were already gone, "Quickly, take hold of the-" Edd stared at the spot where his friends had been, "No. No! NOO!" Bella and Edd started digging through the quicksand, trying to get Ed and Eddy, "Where are you?! Eddy? Ed!" They started crying, "Oh, don't you give up on us! Answer me! Pleease." Edd looked at his hands and cried harder, "Why oh why did you listen to me?! This is all my fault! I should have never let you leave the cul-de-sac!" Ed held out a handkerchief. Edd reached out to grab it, "Th-thank you, Ed. Goodness Ed, that's filthy." Edd's eyes widened as he finally realized who was standing in front of him.

"Gotcha," Eddy grinned. Ed waved. They started laughing loudly. Edd and Bella stood up, "This mud's only ankle-deep! You can't sink in it!"

"Got that right, Eddy!" Ed agreed. "Because sinks are mother nature's own cereal bowls!" Eddy stared at him as Edd and Bella walked away.

"Hey Sockhead, Bella!" Eddy yelled, "Where are you going?! You guys got somewhere to be? What?!"

Edd and Bella climbed up on the dock in the swamp, Bella holding Felice. Edd fell down from the dock being wet. He stood up, put a label reading 'Caution' on the dock, and continued walking. Bella and Felice followed. They were back on the road as Edd out his labeler back under his hat and Ed and Eddy caught up.

"Hey!" Eddy yelled, "Where're you guys goin'?! You're heading back into the swamp!" Eddy put his hand on Edd's shoulder, "My bro don't live-" Edd slapped it away.

"Don't you DARE touch me!" Edd yelled angrily, "A sap?! Well excuse my sincerity for thinking I had lost two of the only three people I have left in this world! Edd grabbed Eddy's shirt, who snickered, thinking Edd was just pretending.

"And?" Eddy asked.

"It's surprising, because your stubborn, inane desire to shock, sandbag and swindle is what put us here in the first place!" Edd yelled.

"I helped too!" Ed added. He and Bella were off to the side, watching. Bella seemed worried. Edd turned around to glare at him.

"Ed, shush," Bella whispered quietly. Ed frowned. Edd turned back to Eddy.

"You and your nefarious scams!" Edd continued. Eddy frowned, now angry as well.

"Like you were picking daisies!" Eddy said, "You _built_ the stupid thing!"

"If you had paid attention to what I said and _not_ pushed the red button-!" Edd began. Ed and Bella were now hiding behind a large sign post.

"Stop!" Ed cried, "I demand you tickle each other right now!"

"STAY OUT OF IT, ED!" Edd and Eddy yelled at the same time. Ed jumped slightly in shock and turned around fearfully to see Bella, who was now crying due to all the fighting.

"The evil dark side has consumed them both!" Ed said, "Trouble! Bad! Big!"

Edd and Eddy were now physically fighting, with Eddy trying to hold Edd down, who finally kicked him off.

"I've had enough!" Edd shouted, getting up, "I'm returning home!"

Ed scooted over on his knees.

"But we can't go home, Double D!" He said.

"Yeah, what about the others?" Bella asked, wiping her eyes on her hands.

"I'd rather face my consequences, Ed and Bella, than wander aimlessly with a so called friend!" Edd snapped, walking off.


	8. Somewhere To Stay

Ed and Bella started crying again.

"Say it ain't so!" Ed sobbed as Eddy watched Edd walk off. Tears slowly came to his eyes, "We are four no more, guys!" He started listing groups of four things without the fourth item.

"FINE!" Eddy screamed angrily, startling Ed, Bella, and Felice, "GO HOME! I DON'T BLAME YA! CUZ EVERYTHING WAS MY FAULT!" After a second, he started crying loudly. Edd stopped walking, "Yeah, you heard me!" He started hitting himself on the head, "A foul-up wannabe loser!"

Edd turned back to look at Eddy and walked back over, setting his hand on Eddy's shoulder.

"Eddy?" Edd spoke.

"What?" Eddy sobbed, not turning around to face him. Edd thought for a minute and smiled.

"Your shirt, Eddy," Edd said. Eddy turned around.

"My shirt?" Eddy asked, confused. Edd put his finger on Eddy's shirt.

"Are those salt deposits from your lamentation?" Edd asked.

Eddy looked down in confusion again and Edd pokes his nose.

"Gotcha," Edd smiled. So did Eddy. Ed appeared from under them with Bella on his shoulders. He picked up Edd and Eddy.

"We are friends once more guys!" Ed cried happily, "To Eddy's big bro's house!" He started running the wrong way.

"Not that way, Ed," Edd corrected, turning Ed around, "This way." Eddy and Edd put their arms around each other's shoulders, and since Bella was in between them, she put her arms around both of them. Felice followed on the ground.

"You heard my pal, Ed!" Eddy grinned.

" _Voi siete gli amici di sempre bestest_ ," Bella said in Italian, beaming.

"What would you do without me, Eddy?" Edd asked.

"Don't milk it, Sockhead," Eddy said.

* * *

Back in the swamp, an old metal pipe was rumbling as something went through it. Screaming, Nazz flew out of the end toward an island in the swamp. Following her were Kevin and his bike. Landing on the wheels, Kevin ran into Nazz, causing her to fly into the air. He stopped the bike and pulled off his shirt, starting to clean it. Nazz walked over, angry and soaking wet.

"How's your bike?!" Nazz yelled angrily.

"Oh hey Nazz," Kevin smiled, not picking up the hint. Nazz slapped him, leaving a mark and knocking him over.

"What was that for, man?" Kevin asked, standing up and rubbing his cheek where Nazz had slapped him.

"It's late, and I'm cold," Nazz growled. Kevin stared at her, "Fine! I'll make the fire." She turned around and walked off to find wood. Kevin slapped a bug on the back of his head.

"Sweet."

Nazz, after finding enough wood, was sitting on the ground, rubbing two sticks together. After countless trys with nothing happening, she threw the two sticks onto the pile of wood, where they suddenly burst into flames. Backing up a bit, she held her hands out to the fire.

"Wicked fire Nazz."

Nazz glared slightly as Kevin sat next to her with a brown paper bag, smiling.

"Can I join you?" He asked. When Nazz didn't respond as she poked the fire with a long stick, the smile slid from his face He pulled out a sandwich from the bag, "Um, I got a peanut butter sandwich. I'll split it with you." He held it out and Nazz tore it from his hands, wolfing it down loudly. Kevin stared at her, shocked. His stomach rumbled. He scooted closer to Nazz.

"Sure could use another sandwich," Kevin said, setting his hand on Nazz's arm. Realizing what she had just done, she laughed slightly.

"Yeah, sorry about that, dude," She said.

"Ah, don't sweat it, doll," Kevin said, giving her a thumbs up and putting his arm around her. She did the same.

"Kev," Nazz spoke, "Sorry I slapped you." He looked at her, "It's been, like, such a crazy day today."

"No foolin'," Kevin said.

"No foolin'," Nazz agreed.

"Wait, don't move," Kevin said, standing up and walked off into the swamp. Nazz smiled and closed her eyes, thinking it was a surprise for her, "Almost left her out in the cold." Nazz opened her eyes to see Kevin wheeling his bike up, "Bad for the paint, y'know?" Nazz ran forward, pushed Kevin over, grabbed the bike, and tossed it into the swamp, making it land at the top of a tree.

"THAT'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR STUPID BIKE!" Nazz screamed as Kevin ran over and climbed up the tree to get it.

"I just don't get her, man," Kevin said to himself. As he reached out to the bike, he heard Nazz scream.

"Heeelp!"

Kevin looked back over to the fire, which had been extinguished. Nazz was nowhere to be seen. Kevin quickly climbed down the tree and ran back over.

"Yo Nazz!" He yelled, "Where are you?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rolf was trekking through the swamp, the scuba diver helmet still on his head, so he couldn't see. He bumped into a tree, but thought it was a person.

"Who goes there?" He asked, punching the trunk and getting his hand stuck. He tried to pull his hand free and ended up tearing the middle part of the tree off, making it smack him in the face and send him flying backwards. He fell in the mud and, grasping at the dirt at the edge, pulled himself up. The trunk had gotten stuck on a tree root, so Rolf pulled on it, splitting the root in half and propelling him forward slightly. The trunk hit him and split in half, freeing his hand and causing him to stumble onto the nearby road. He heard a loud horn and a light was speeding towards him.

"Hallo?" Rolf spoke as the light smashed into him, cracking the helmet and making it fall off. A flashlight shone on his face as he lay on the ground and he could see that the Kankers were the ones who had hit him! Lee and Brandon were riding in the wagon with two flashlights for headlights while Marie pushed and May worked as the horn, using an actual horn. Lee peered at Rolf.

"Look's like we lucked out, guys," Lee grinned.

"It's one of them, who's after our dates!" Marie cried. Rolf, finally processing what was happening, panicked, but the Kankers grabbed him before he could run away.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of lightning bugs flew in front of Bella and the Eds.

"Look! Alien spaceships are attacking!" Ed cried. Edd pulled out a jar and caught some of the bugs in it.

"That's stupid," Eddy said.

"Call it Lampyridae, Ed," Edd said. Bella giggled and tried to catch one of the remaining lightning bugs. Felice, who was sitting on Bella's lap, did the same. Eddy shielded his eyes from the light.

"Say what?" He asked.

" _Fireflies_ , Eddy," Edd said, "These nocturnal luminescent beetles will help shed light on our journey."

"Don't tell me you've never heard of _lucciole_ , lightning bugs!" Bella said, shocked. Edd held the jar in front of them on a stick.

"Fancy bug butts, I must say," Ed said, yawning.

"Do these things know where my bro lives?" Eddy asked, tapping the jar and yawning.

"Hardly," Edd yawned, "Pardon me. But they can help us find a safe place to rest for the night."

"And they're-" Bella yawned, "Really cool. I used to catch them every summer night in Italy."

"We passed a motel a ways back," Eddy said, "We could've stopped there." He yawned.

"Motels cost money, Eddy," Edd yawned, "Excuse me. Have you any money, Eddy?" Eddy stared for a second and yawned.

"I would if that stupid scam worked," He grumbled.

"And so would I if-" Bella yawned, "Ed had let me grab my money I made from selling pizza before we left."

Suddenly, Ed stopped and sat down, dropping his arms.

"Ed pooped!" Ed said, "Sleepy time guys."

Edd, Eddy, and Bella finally fell and hit the ground, Edd dropping the lightning bug jar on Eddy's head. The stick landed on Ed's head, who yawned loudly.

"An appropriate place as any, I suppose," Edd said, looking around at the trees and stone wall. There were a few face-shaped boulders here and there.

"Nighty-night!" Ed cried happily, digging under the ground and popping up in front of a rock, acting like he was in bed, "Ah, comfy." Eddy snickered. Edd walked off with the jar. Ed pulled on the back of Eddy's shirt with his foot.

"Psst, Eddy, can I have a good night kiss?" Ed asked.

"What are ya?!" Eddy said, pulling on his shirt, but Ed held on. Eddy pulled Ed, who stayed in the ground but tried to grab the rock he was using as a pillow. Eddy dragged him over a boulder and started to climb up, which was when Ed let go.

"Excuse me, Ed," Edd said, stepping over Ed and labeling the giant rock.

"Stai bene, Ed?" Bella asked, walking over. Eddy pulled the label off of the rock and read it aloud.

"'Yet another boulder'," He read. He looked around and saw that everything was labeled, including the jar of lightning bugs labeled 'campfire' and a rock named 'Frank.'

"They all look like faces," Bella said.

"Hey sockhead, stop turning everything into your bedroom!" Eddy said.

"It's just that it's difficult for me to sleep in an unlabeled environment," Edd said, putting the labeler back under his hat.

"Snore," Eddy said, rolling his eyes, "I'm getting some shuteye." He laid down on the point of the rock.

 _"Buona notte_ ," Bella said, laying down at the base of the rock, curled up like a cat with Felice next to her. Eddy almost fell off the top of the rock but climbed back up. He groaned.

"This bed's killing me," Eddy groaned. Bella giggled lightly before closing her eyes.

"Trade ya, Eddy!" Ed said from his 'bed' in the dirt.

"Quit talkin' in your sleep, Ed," Eddy said.

* * *

The next morning, not far from where Bella and the Eds lay sleeping, Kevin rolled his bike along behind him as he walked, looking for Nazz.

"Oh, what's the use?" He said, leaning on his bike, "Probably getting back at me. For what, I don't know." He started cleaning off a bit of mud on his bike when his eyes widened and he looked through the two bars on the back. He spotted what seeme to be a dark outline of Eddy. The shadow cried out and ran away.

"Eddy?" Kevin said, "EDDY!" He jumped on his bike and sped off after the shadow, "TIME'S UP, DORKO!" The shadow ran behind a dead tree where Lee, May, and Brandon were waiting, and it was revealed that 'Eddy' was really Marie wearing his clothes and a headband with three hair pins.

"What a drip!" Marie said, taking the headband off, "He fell for it like a ton of canned hams."

"Awesome idea," Brandon said to Lee. Lee held May out by her feet, making Kevin crash right into her and his bike to keep going, getting smashed up beyond repair on a turn sign. Lee pried Kevin off of May and held them both by their feet.

"So much for your ride, huh, tough guy?" Lee said. Kevin looked at his bike.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Back with Bella and the Eds, overnight they had somehow all come to sleep at the same spot, sort of in a pile. Edd woke up first when he smelled Ed's feet. He looked up.

"Is that Ed's-?" He forced himself out from under Ed, "GOOD LORD!" Ed fell on Bella and Eddy, the latter who was sleeping on top of the lightning bug jar. The jar flew out from under Ed, "Horrid! Icky! Foul!" He calmed down slightly, "Oh, who am I kidding? I just slept in my clothes." Edd let the lightning bugs free as Eddy squirmed, trying to get Ed off of him.

"GET OFF!" Eddy yelled, throwing Ed into the air. Bella, who was trying to pull herself free since her head and arms weren't under Ed, fell forward slightly. Felice just looked crushed.

Ed fell back down and made a huge hole in the ground.

"Shoulda stayed at that motel," Eddy grumbled. Suddenly, the ground started shaking, causing a big rock nearby to break into lots of pieces and land on Eddy.

"Earthquake!" Bella cried fearfully as Felice jumped into her arms. When Ed stood up from the hole, it was revealed that it was his stomach rumbling that caused the 'earthquake.'

"Yup, belly's empty," Ed said, patting his belly. He turned to Edd, who had a big rock in his mouth, "Breakfast, Double D?" Edd spit out the rock.

"I'm afraid we haven't any food, Ed," Edd said. The smiled immediately slid from Ed's face, replaced with a terrified look.

"FOOD FOR ED!" Ed cried, running around as Eddy found his way out of the pile of rocks, "EAT NOW! ED HUNGRY!" Ed ran over to Eddy and grabbed his hair, "Eddy, belly sad!" Ed pulled Eddy's hair out, "BREAKFAST FOR ED, EDDY!" Eddy, however, couldn't care less that his hair had been torn from his head as it instantly grew back when he stood up and smiled. Edd and Bella walked over, Felice still hiding behind Bella.

"Breakfast?" Eddy said, following the running Ed, "I'm in!"

"Wait, where are we going?!" Edd asked, following.

"Wait up!" Bella called, running up with Felice.

"Thataboy!" Eddy said to Ed, "Find me an omelet, Ed! And some bacon!"

"I doubt you're gonna find an omelet and bacon in the middle of nowhere," Bella said. The group ran off the edge of a cliff, which only Edd noticed.

"STOP!" He yelled, grabbing Bella's ankles, who noticed they were gonna fall and grabbed Eddy's ankles, who in turn grabbed Ed's ankles as they all fell down and started screaming, Felice falling with them.


	9. Meeting Eddy's (Not So Amazing) Brother

The group didn't fall far, however, when they landed in a booth for a big ferris wheel.

"What happened?" Eddy asked. Him, Edd, and Bella looked over the edge of the booth.

"We seem to be on a Ferris wheel," Edd said, "Eddy!"

"Too high, guys!" Ed panicked.

"Ed, stay calm," Edd said nervously, "No sudden movements now!"

But Ed wasn't listening as he started running on the top of the booths, spinning the Ferris wheel faster and faster and faster.

"DOWN FOR ED, DOUBLE D!" Ed cried.

"Ed, no!" Edd yelled. Bella clung to Felice as Ed's foot got caught on the booth his friends were in, launching them into the air and making them smack right into a giant billboard. The billboard fell off, falling right on top of Bella and the Eds. Edd pulled himself out from underneath.

"Oh, now look what we've done!" Edd said, "Goodness gracious! When will this day of malfunction and mishap-" He noticed the billboard, "End?"

Eddy and Bella crawled out from under the billboard, Felice following.

"I'm really starting to hate slapstick," Eddy said, pushing a bump on his head down.

"Breakfast, guys!" Ed said, holding up a moldy dirty old corndog, "Finders keepers!" He swallowed the corndog, stick and all.

"Ed, that's disgusting," Bella said.

"Glutton," Eddy said. He looked at Edd, who was staring at the billboard.

"Mondo A-Go Go," Edd read, "Now why does that sound familiar?"

"It don't!" Eddy said as Edd had a realization, "Ed, find me one of those corndogs, will ya? I could eat a horse." Edd started searching through Eddy's pocket and pulled out his wallet. Eddy grabbed it back, but not before Edd could pull out the postcard from earlier, "Hey hey hey! Get your mitts off my-" The wallet hit Ed in the face, "Wallet!" Four pictures in the wallet unfolded, showing Ed's eye, nose, mouth, and second eye, in that order from top to bottom.

"Ed, what the-?" Bella looked at Ed, confused.

"Eddy, look!" Edd, said, holding out the postcard, "Mondo A-Go Go! See how the billboard and the postcard your brother sent you match? He must've mailed it from this amusement park!" Eddy finally understood.

"It does?" He asked, getting excited, "He did?!" He grabbed Edd and Ed by their shirts, "HE'S HERE?! WE'RE HERE!" He started running and let go of Ed and Edd, making them slam into a wall, "BIG BRO!" Bella ran over to Ed and Edd, "Where are ya, buddy?! Hey!"

"There's so many places he could be, Eddy!" Edd said, looking around.

"This place is huge!" Bella agreed.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" Ed cried happily, running around.

"BRO! IT'S ME, EDDY!" Eddy shouted, "KEEP LOOKING! KEEP LOOKING! He's gotta be around here somewhere!" He climbed up a telephone phone, "BRO!"

"Hello?! Anyone here?!" Bella called.

Ed started walking towards something, as if in a trance. Eddy noticed and ran over.

"Hey, why don't you quit standing there and do some-" Eddy was knocked over when Ed suddenly hit him when he raised his arm to point at what was so interesting.

"WHALE!"

"A whale?" Edd asked, walking over with Bella and Felice. They were looking at a whale-shaped trailer, "Eddy, didn't you say your brother was once a whaler?"

"That's his place!" Eddy said, "That's gotta be his house!"

"Eddy's big bro!" Ed cried, "I am Ed! See me?!" He started running around and actually tripped out of his pants, "I'm ok." Edd leaned over holding a roll of ties.

"Opinion, please Ed," Edd said, "What do you think? Plad? Stripes. Perhaps more conservative, yes?" He picked the tie he wore for school and put it on as Ed pulled on his pants. Bella squealed excitedly.

"Our problems are over, guys!" Eddy said, walking up to the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah and Jimmy were riding Wilfred, who was sniffing out Bella and the Eds. A crash was heard and Jimmy looked back at Sarah, who had fallen off.

"Darn it!" Sarah said.

"Sarah? Are you ok?" Jimmy asked, reaching out to her and also falling off.

"We fell off that stupid slippery pig all the way over here, Jimmy!" Sarah snapped, standing up.

"Wilfred can't help his oily complexion, Sarah," Jimmy said as Sarah helped him up. Wilfred squealed and started sniffing the ground again.

"Oh, I think he wants us to follow him!" Jimmy said, skipping after Wilfred while Sarah followed, "Hurry!"

"Oh for Pete's sake," Sarah said. In the distance, they could almost see Mondo A-Go Go.

* * *

Eddy walked up to the trailer door.

"Super sweet!" He was about to knock when Lee grabbed him and hugged him.

"Your knights in shining armor have arrived!" She said, referring to herself, Marie, May, and Brandon.

"May? Lee? Brandon? _Marie_?" Edd said each Kanker's name.

"We got your back, cutie-pie," Marie said, tipping the wagon over which had had a sheet on top and revealed Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf, all tied up.

"Double-D-Ed-boy?" Rolf said as Edd jumped in fear.

"It's the dorks!" Kevin said.

"What are they doing here?" Eddy asked, trying to pull away from Lee, "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Taking care of our dates!" Lee said.

"They were chasing you to beat you up!" May explained, holding Ed.

"And there's no way I was gonna let them hurt you," Brandon said to Bella, who was trying to escape his grasp.

"Yeah, no one beats up our little love muffins!" Marie agreed, pinning Edd, who was sweating nervously, against the trailer wall.

"Yes!" He said, "I mean, no? What? Yes?"

They heard Wilfred squeal loudly.

"Wilfred, is that you?" Rolf asked, trying to see and sitting up. Following said pig was Sarah and Jimmy.

"I swear if he eats one more corndog off the ground I'll-" Sarah was saying.

"Look, it's those twerps!" Marie said.

"Baby sister!" Ed said happily, waving his arms like wings and making him float slightly above the ground.

"Jeepers, Ed, you're _still_ in one piece," Sarah said, walking forward with a now worried Jimmy.

"Did we miss the Ed beating?" He asked. Kevin wiggled out of the rope and grabbed Eddy's ankle.

"Nope, you're just in time!" He said.

"No, wait!" Eddy said, freaking out. He suddenly stopped and glared at Kevin. He pulled his ankle out of Kevin's grasp, "In your dreams, shovelchin. Tell you what? Why don't you-" Eddy jumped on Kevin's head and onto the trailer stairs, "Talk to my bro? He lives here, y'know." Nazz, who had her handkerchief around her mouth, sat up.

"Hmm?" She said.

"No way!" Kevin said.

"Could this be true?" Rolf asked. Ed ran forward.

"Get in line, girls," Lee said to her sisters.

"Hallelujah, another Eddy," Brandon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, tell him how you're gonna beat up his little bro," Eddy said, knocking on the door. Ed, Edd, and Bella stood on either side of him, Felice sitting in front of Eddy and looking up in joy. The door opened a crack, revealed a chain lock. Ed and Bella started bouncy on the balls of their feet.

"Park don't open till noon," A voice said.

"I told you he was a whiz at tellin' time!" Eddy said.

"Pipsqueak?" The voice said.

"BRO!" Eddy yelled happily. He pushed Edd to the other side of him, making their heads fall on top of Eddy's.

"Do mom and dad know you're here?" Eddy's brother asked. Eddy jumped slightly, making Ed, Edd, and Bella's heads fall off of his.

"As if!" He said.

" _Anyone_ know you're here?" Eddy's brother asked.

"Only these chumps that chased us here!" Eddy said, making the others look over in fear.

"Just a sec," Eddy's brother said, undoing the locks. Bella and the Eds backed up.

"Aren't those ankle-biters from the cul-de-sac?" Eddy's brother asked.

"Yeah, and they wanna beat me up!" Eddy said, hiding behind his brother's legs, "All for nothin'!"

Eddy's brother looked over at Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz, and Nazz seemed happy to meet him.

"He's looking at you, Rolf," Kevin said, "Later." He scooted out of Eddy's brother's sight. Eddy's brother took off his sunglasses.

"All for nothin', huh?" He said, looking down at Eddy. He picked him up and noogied him, "Still the trouble making Eddy, I see."

"Heh heh, stop it, bro," Eddy said, pushing his hand away.

"I smell my fingers after I eat cheese," Ed said.

"Not the best _introduzione_ , Ed," Bella said.

"Um, I told my friends you'd put us up," Eddy said, trying to cover for Ed's idiotic intro, "Ed," He poked Ed's nose, "Bella," He pointed at Bella, who was behind Ed, "And Double D." He lastly pointed at Edd, who was behind Eddy's brother. Edd walked up babbling nervously and held out his hand, trying to say it's nice to meet you.

"Try words, _Doppio_ D!" Bella said. Edd finally collapsed and fell over. Eddy's brother laughed loudly and dropped Eddy.

"Why is your girlfriend wearing a sock on her head?" Eddy's brother asked.

"Sock?" Eddy said in confusion. Ignoring Eddy's confusing, Eddy's brother picked up Eddy, who was now standing on his brother's foot.

"Yeah, sure, I'll help you out," Eddy's brother asked.

"Really?!" Eddy said. He gave his brother a hug, "Aw, bro, what would I do without you?! You are so my hero!" Ed ran around happily, pulling Edd and Bella into a hug.

"Happy place, guys, happy place!" Ed said. Bella giggled and hugged him back.

"Isn't it touching, Sarah?" Jimmy asked, smiling, "It's like a fairytale come true." Sarah didn't look impressed. Rolf used his teeth to untie Kevin, who was untieing a lovestruck Nazz.

"Eddy and his three stooges got away with their lives, man," Kevin said, "We got burned again." Suddenly, Eddy's brother held Eddy by his upper lip.

"Bro, don't!" Eddy said.

"Just for old time's sake, let's play... _Uncle_ ," Eddy's brother said.

"Uncle?" Eddy asked. Eddy's brother dropped Eddy on his head and grabbed his ankle.

"You wanna crash at my place, don't ya?" He asked.

"That's why we came all the way-" Eddy stopped as his brother started twisting his leg in a spiral, "Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!"

"Say what?" Eddy's brother smirked evilly.

"Uncle!" Eddy cried, "Uncle uncle!" Edd covered his mouth in shock.

"Oh my," He gasped.

"Eddy!" Bella cried, quieter than normal, though. Eddy's brother let go of Eddy's leg, causing it to spin back. Eddy's brother laughed as Eddy also went in circles and grabbed Eddy by his pants.

"That was good, pipsqueak," He said.

"So, can we go inside now?" Eddy asked, hoping the game was over. His brother stroked his beard.

"Why not?" He said, "Don't forget to wipe your feet." He threw Eddy at the screen door, causing him to bounce back. Eddy's brother did this several times.

"Dude, Eddy's brother is a real jerk," Nazz said.

"WHAT'S HE DOIN' TO MY MAN?!" Lee yelled angrily as her sisters and brother held her back.

"Dude, even I'm not that mean," Brandon mumbled.

Meanwhile, Eddy's brother was now throwing Eddy so hard he almost tipped the trailer over with each hit.

"Bro, give it up!" Eddy begged.

"Give it up?" Eddy's brother asked, shocked, "I thought you wanted to hang with your hero."

"I do, bro, I do!" Eddy said.

"Mr. Eddy's brother!" Edd finally spoke, "As the older sibling, don't you think you should rather be setting an example for Eddy, and not, um-" He became nervous and frightened under Eddy's brother's evil smirk, "Belittle him...in front of his...friends?"

"Belittle?" Eddy's brother said as Eddy tried to crawl away, but his brother was still holding his ankle. He ended up digging into the ground, "He's always been little! I like you, girlfriend." Eddy's brother used Eddy as a hammer to smack Edd into the ground! "You got spunk."

"DOUBLE D!" Ed, Bella, and Marie cried.


	10. Acceptance

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" Jimmy yelled fearfully. Rolf rolled up his arms like one would roll up sleeves.

"Rolf has had enough of your platdoodle, elder one!" He said, "Prepare yourself for a merciless thrashing!" He grabbed Kevin by the back of his shirt and set him down in front of him. Kevin looked surprised for a second but quickly got over it.

"Hey, bro guy!" He said, "Lay off him, man!"

"Yeah, Mr. Macho Man!" Nazz agreed. Eddy was holding on to the trailer door, which was about to come off. Ed notices this any comes up with a plan. He removed one of the bolts holding the door, making it fly off the handles and smack right into Eddy's brother's face. Eddy clung to the door, which was spinning slowly as it traveled across the yard, finally stopping and lying flat on the ground with Eddy on top. The others gasped and looked over at Eddy's brother as he stumbled around.

"Uuuhhh...uuunnnccclllleeee…" He groaned, falling unconscious on the ground. Ed, who was holding Edd and Bella, let go of them and they ran over to their friend.

"Eddy, speak to me!" Edd said, kneeling next to him, "Are you alright?" Ed stood above Eddy and Bella kneeled next to him as well. Edd set his hands on Eddy's chest, making sure he was alright. Eddy, after a minute, Eddy pushed Edd's hands away.

"I made it all up, Double D," Eddy said, "Everything about my brother was a lie. I just made things up, so people would like me. Think I was cool. But boy was I wrong. The scam, my brother, this. When am I gonna learn, Double D?" Eddy covered his face as a tear slipped down his face. Edd moved Eddy's hands and smiled.

"I think you just have, Eddy," He said. Eddy smiled back.

"If it makes you feel any better, I thought you were cool before I even knew you had a brother," Bella said, smiling. Felice also smiled and rubbed her head on Eddy's hand.

"Grab him!" Kevin yelled, causing the four to look up.

"No, take me!" Ed cried, running up to them.

"Ok, I'm sorry!" Eddy yelled, "Honest! I didn't mean to hurt you guys!"

But instead of hurting them, the kids grabbed Eddy and tossed him in the air, catching him each time and celebrating. Eddy landed on the ground and Rolf lifted his arm up and started rubbing his armpit.

"Let Rolf rub the pit of victory, Ed-boy!" Rolf said. Eddy looked very confused.

"I'm so glad you're ok, dude," Nazz said, giving Eddy a hug, "You're awesome."

"I am?" Eddy asked.

"I gotta admit, pal, that was so choice!" Kevin agreed.

"It was?" Eddy grinned.

While the kids were talking, the Kanker sisters were looking at the unconscious Eddy's brother.

"What a deadbeat this guy turned out to be," Lee said.

"He don't look so tough," Marie said.

Suddenly, a city bus came out of nowhere, spinning in a circle before slowing to a stop. Everyone stared and Jimmy hid behind Ed, shaking.

"Your time of reckoning is now, rapscallions!" Jonny, AKA Captain Melonhead, spoke. He jumped out of the bus holding Plank and ran towards Bella and the Eds, "It's melon time!"

"Where'd he come from?!" Eddy yelled, "Jonny, wait!"

But it was too late as Jonny hit all four with Plank on the stick and pinned them to the ground in a pile.

"No thanks are necessary, citizens!" Jonny said, standing on Bella and the Eds. He grinned proudly before Sarah yelled at him.

"You idiot! Leave our friends alone!" She shouted, pouncing on Jonny. The others joined in beating him up in a giant dust fight cloud.

"Back off, melon dweeb!" Kevin said.

"Leave some produce for Rolf!" Rolf yelled. Jimmy ran over and helped Edd and Bella up, Felice following behind him. Jimmy dusted off Edd's torn shirt.

"Sorry 'bout that," Kevin said, dusting his hands off as he helped Eddy up, "Say, let's go to my place. Jawbreakers are on me!"

The Eds completely freaked out when they heard that, overjoyed. Bella smiled. Ed wrapped Edd in a big hug.

"Party at Kevin's, yay!" Jimmy grinned.

"We did it, guys!" Eddy said as the others lifted him and his friends up, "Everyone loves us! We're finally in, baby!" He wrapped his arms around Ed, Edd, and Bella. Ed hugged Eddy.

"And it only took 130 episodes, 4 specials, and a movie, Eddy," Edd grinned.

"Let's sing a song!" Ed said. Jimmy gladly partook.

 _"When you stub your toe_

 _And it hurts you know"_

The others joined in.

 _"Friends are there to help you._

 _When you trip on your face_

 _And your teeth are misplace,_

 _Friends are there to help you._

 _When you're flying low_

 _And you're giving a show,_

 _Friends are there to help you._

 _When you take off your shoe_

 _And your feet stink, (PEE-YEW)_

 _Friends are there to help you!"_

As the kids were singing, Wilfred was eating the inside of Jonny's Captain Melonhead helmet while the Kanker sisters were dragging Eddy's brother inside the trailer.

"First one inside gets to give him mouth to mouth!" Lee said as Marie put the door back in place.

And that's where the story ends-

*Edd comes back*

Yes, Double D?

*Edd takes a seat at the computer*

THE END.

*He hurries back as Jimmy starts the second verse*

"Second verse, same as the first!"


End file.
